Legend of Zelda: Triforce war
by longshot07
Summary: When an evil force rises in Hyrule, a young man named Link must be the one to stop it. Along side the princess Zelda and a group of hyrules' must trusted allies, they must find the six keys of the sages to unlock the master sword and use its power to prevent an all-out war before time runs out. R&R welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**AN; This fanfic may or may not have a place in the timeline, discretion is advised**

* * *

**Ch1 Happy birthday Link**

_In a land known as Hyrule, they have a legend as old as time. A legend of a never ending battle between the light and darkness. When the hour became dark, an evil would begin to rise for an all-powerful light known as the triforce. If it were to be in the hands of those whose hearts were pure and full of light, a single wish could be granted to them. But if their intentions were of evil, the world would be plunged into darkness. The triforce was split in three pieces By the Goddesses Din, Nayru, Farore and handed them down to be encased within three Souls. Courage; given to the soul of an ancient hero. Wisdom; given to the soul of the first princess. And power; the forbidden piece, mistakenly obtained by an evil force. The legend has it that the souls who hold the pieces of courage and wisdom will be born two apart from each other. Courage first, and then wisdom. Both linked together by destiny and fate to defeat the evil that so ever desires to abuse the power of the goddess. But, who are these heroes?_

On a sunny day in the Land of Hyrule, there was a farm on the outskirts of the Castletown and the forest. On the farm, there was a hardworking man and his only son. On this particular morning however, the son was still asleep in his bed. The son lied flat on his bed, snoring as light from the window filled his room. As light approached the wooden door, a small glowing fairy came flying through the gap at the bottom. Her small insect like wings moved rapidly as she quickly flew towards the sleeping boy on the bed. The fairy looked at the boy as he lied there with his left hand on his chest; almost disgusted with the complete mess that was his short dark blond hair with a strand in the earring in his left ear.

"Lazy boy." The glowing creature muttered as she floated above the boys' face.

"Hey! C'mon Link; get up!" The glowing creature called out with her high voice as she flew up and down.

The boy called Link just responded with a moan and turned over.

"Sleep now; up later." Link muttered softly, his voice muffled by his pillow.

The glowing creature started growling and turned bright red with anger.

"I SAID GET UP YOU LAZY THING!" The fairy yelled out angrily; now bashing into Links' head with her tiny fluff ball body repeatedly.

"Ouch! Ow!" Link yelped as he started to toss and turn.

Link just kept turning until he fell off the side of the bed; taking the blanket with him and making a loud crash when he hit the wooden floor. He slowly sat up as he loudly groaned; scratching his messy hair with his hand as he looked at the glowing fairy with a tired and angry glare.

"Morning Niva." Link yawned as he stood up, wearing only a pair of brown pants that just fit around his skinny waist.

"Morning to you too sleepyhead." Niva greeted sarcastically.

"C'mon, don't give me that tone. I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Did you have that weird dream again?" Niva asked, sounding concerned this time.

"Yeah, but it ended differently this time." Link said as he looked for a shirt. "I ended slaying the monster like always, but when I turned away, I felt something hit me in the back. Then I woke up and had a hard time getting back to sleep. You think it might mean something, Niva?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Niva answered as she floated onto the top of Links head. "But you shouldn't worry about it. After all, it's your birthday."

Links eyes lit up when he heard the word birthday as he put on a green shirt he found on the end of his bed.

"Yeah! It is!" He said with a smile. "I'm finally seventeen!"

"And yet you act like you're eight." Niva replied sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny Niva." Link responded with his arms crossed.

Niva just sighed. But she just remembered something.

"Oh yeah; your dad wants to see you in the kitchen." She said with a nicer tone.

"Alright."

Link was about to go out the door before he stopped and looked at Niva again.

"You could have just said that instead of hitting me." Link remarked as he walked out the door.

"I doubt it would have worked." Niva thought as she fallowed Link out the door.

Link went through the door from his room into the kitchen, as the house was quite small. At the table, his father with sitting on a chair and carving a piece of wood with a dagger. His hair with short and was the same colour as Links' with a few graying spots. he had a short beard, a few wrinkles on his face and bushy eyebrows. He had a muscular build under his dark green shirt from must of the work he does on the farm.

"Morning dad." Link greeted as he sat down at the other end of the table.

"Good morning, son." Father asked with a cheerful tone. "Sleep well?"

"Not really; I had that weird dream again."

"The one with the monster?"

Link nodded at his fathers question, but he did not say anything else about it. He did not want to say anything about how it ended differently this time.

"Well, don't dwell on it kid, it's your birthday." Father remarked, trying to keep the mood light hearted.

"Yeah." Link replied with a smile.

Links' father smiled back at his son. It was hard to believe he was already seventeen. It felt like only yesterday when he was so little and learning how things work in farm life. He looked back at his son as he put down his wood carving and knife.

"I've got a special present for you Link. Wait right here." He said as he got up out of his chair.

"Got it dad." Link replied with a mouthful of bread.

Link shallowed the chewed up food in his mouth before looking at his left hand. Link was born with a weird marking on the back of his left hand. It was a triangle with a smaller triangle inside if it. When he had that dream of slaying the monster, it would glow in a golden colour in the dream.

"Maybe you have something to do with my dreams." He thought to himself as he stared at the his marking.

"So, what do you think your dad got for you?" Niva asked, bringing Link back to reality.

"Maybe a new shirt like always." Link answered as he turned to Niva.

"Or maybe a hairbrush." Niva snickered.

Link just gave Niva an annoyed glare. She was always picking on Link because of his uncontrollable hair and other things and it always made him mad at her.

"I know you'll love this son." Father announced as he re-entered the kitchen with his arms behind his back.

Link and Niva turned to him and smiled eagerly.

"Alright Link. Niva. I want both of you to close your eyes and don't open them till I say so." Father requested with a grin.

Link and Niva sighed as they did what Links father told them to. They could hear the sound of something hitting the table as they sat there with closed eyes.

"Ok, open them now." Father said in a cheery voice.

Link and Niva opened their eyes and gasped in awe at what was on the table. A sword and scabbard. The sword and scabbard were separated from each other. The sword looked clean and polished like new with its dark grey metal and leather wrapped handle while the scabbard was a dark red-brown leather. Links' father looked pleased at the twos reactions.

"You got me a sword!?" Link asked, sounding almost too happy.

"Well, you're seventeen now. At that age, I say your ready to become a man." Links father said with a satisfied smile.

Link and Niva stared at the weapon with big bright smiles on their faces. While Niva was entranced by the sword. Link had other ideas.

"Hey um, dad?" Link asked of his father.

"Yeah son?" Father asked back.

"Is it okay if I go to castle town and show this to some of my friends?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't get yourself in any trouble."

"I won't." Link replied as he grabbed the weapon and walked for the door.

"And don't forget to feed Epona!" Father called as Niva fallowed Link.

"GOT IT!" Link called from outside.

Link hummed as he strolled to the garden while he pulled the strap of the scabbard onto his back with Niva fallowing closely.

"Alright, Link. I know you all too well. What are you up to?" Niva questioned with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm just taking Epona out for a stroll." Link said as he pulled a carrot out of the garden.

"Yeah, so you show off your new toy in town."

"Nope."

Niva looked back at Link with a hard glare.

"I knew it! You're a liar!" Niva shouted.

Link swatted at Niva and told her to be quiet. They reached the barn that was next to the house. Link reached for the handle on the door and opened it. He looked into the barn to see a horse sleeping within the hay. The horse was light brown with a long white mane and tail. Link smiled at the sleeping at the sleeping horse before he began to whistle. He whistled a tune that the horse always loved to listen to. The horse's eyes opened at the sound of the tune and got up to clop towards her rider.

"Good morning Epona." Link greeted as he gave the the horse's mane a stroke and feed her the carrot.

"C'mon Link; tell the truth!" Niva nagged.

"Ok; I'm going to play with my new toy." Link mocked as he put a saddle on Eponas' back.

Niva looked at Link with a confused look.

"You're going to Castletown?" Niva asked; thinking Link was referring to the Castletown.

"No. I'm going to the lost wood." Link corrected as he climbed onto the saddle on Epona.

"Oh the lost wood." Niva muttered, feeling relieved.

Until realising what Link just said.

"THE LOST WOODS!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Niza shouted as she glowed bright red in anger. "People aren't supposed to go there because of monsters!"

"I know." Link answered casually. "That's why I'm going."

Niva just growled and turned away from the boy.

"Well, don't blame me if you get hurt." She said with a frustrated tone.

"Well you don't have to come." Link replied to the angry fairy.

"Good! I don't want to anyway."

Link just shrugged at the fairy's reply.

"Whatever floats your boat fuzz ball." Link thought as he told Epona to go.

Niva watched Epona and Link ride out of the barn and out of her view. She let out a groan and just started thinking to herself.

"He won't need me. Like he said; I don't have to come. Even if he's putting himself in danger by going to a place where you're likely to get attacked by monsters like salchildren, like-likes, wolfos and so many others."

Niva looked at the opened door again. And she flew as fast as the wind to catch up to Link.

"Wait Link, wait for me!" Niva shouted as she flew.

In another part of Hyrule, not too far away from the farm. In Castletown was the home of the king and his only daughter. In one of the many rooms of the white brick castle, the princess lied asleep on her bed of neat quilts, pillows and sheets. Her long yellow hair spread across the pillows with her hands on top of the sheets. She had a birthmark similar to Links', but it was on her right hand instead of the left. A quiet creaking sound came from the door and a dog poked its head inside. It was gold yellow coloured with brown patches on its back and white on the tip of its tail. Its ears were pointed upwards as it sniffed the room and jumped onto the bed.

The dog started nudging at the princesses hand, trying to get her to wake up. The princess moved a little before opening her eyes to see the dog. She smiled as the dog started to bark softy.

"Good morning, Daisuke." The princess greeted and she hugged the dog, getting a happy bark in response.

Just after, someone started knocking on the door.

"Princess Zelda; time to get up." A female voice said from behind the door.

"Daisuke beat you to it Impa." Zelda called back.

"Well you better get dressed or you'll Be late for archery practice."

Zelda leaped out of her bed and started getting dressed; replacing her white nightgown for an apple red dress with the Hylian crest stitched into it. After making herself decent, Zelda raced for the door and opened to see another woman. The woman was taller then Zelda was, and had a strong build. Her hair was white like snow with a single braid on the left side. Her eyes were red, her left eye was slightly covered with a red marking and had a blue metallic colour on her lips. She was wearing a short light blue dress with metal shoulder pads and bandage wrappings on her forearms With armoured boots.

"I didn't sleep in too late; did I Impa?" Zelda asked of her caretaker.

"Well, the sun is still up so no." Impa joked as she handed Zelda an apple and a piece of meat to Daisuke. "but we better hurry to the court yard if we want to get any practice."

"Indeed." Zelda agreed before taking a bite out of the apple.

Zelda grabbed a bow from the weapons rack as she and Impa entered the courtyard where a set of old targets were set up to be used.

"Alright princess, just focus on your target." Impa instructed as Zelda readied her bow and arrow.

Zelda pulled back the arrow string and had her eyes peeled on the red and white target, but found hard to keep her vision straight. She let go of the arrow, sending it towards the target at high speed. But it didn't go into the centre. It only hit the outer ring.

"So close." Impa stated as she walked to the target and pulled the arrow out. "Good try though."

Impa turned to see Zelda softly hitting the ground with her foot and muttering something that sounded like 'not again' over and over.

"What's wrong?" Impa asked, sounding concerned.

"I'll never be like her." Zelda answered sadly. "Father always told me that mother was one of the greatest archers that Hyrule had ever seen. He always told me that she could fire one arrow and then split it with another."

"Don't Worry princess. If you keep trying, you'll get it."

Zelda nodded and smiled upon Impas' support.

"I was just thinking of a dream I had of that warrior last night." Zelda explained with her eyes facing the ground.

Impas' eyes peeked up.

"Was it the same as last time?" She asked with a serious.

"Almost. It was somewhere else this time."

"Where?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it was near a tree that was almost the same size as the castle. Weird right?"

Impa looked away into sky before responding.

"Indeed." She said before looking back at Zelda. "Say, I just remembered that I have to do some business with your father."

zelda looked at Impa surprised. Then she turned away; feeling a bit sad.

"Oh. Now?" She asked. "Very well. Can't keep the king waiting."

Impa nodded and bowed before running to her destination, leaving Zelda alone in the courtyard. She looked up to the clear blue sky and put her hand on her heart.

"What I would give see one up close." she thought to as she started to go back to her chamber.

Impa ran as fast as her legs would take her. When she reached the kings' chamber, the guards standing outside the large double door gave her a solute. But she ignored them and rammed through the door.

"You're majesty! I have news!" Impa called out while catching her breath.

A man with a large build dressed in royal robes was sitting on a throne Looking down at the floor. Must of him was covered in shadow, but parts of him like his beard and his left hand holding a sword were visible.

"State your business Impa." He requested.

"It's Zelda." Impa started. "She said she had the dream again. But it was in a different place."

"Where?"

"The forest. She's predicated where we will find 'the one'."

The king looked up at his subject and stood up from his throne.

"Then he must be found as soon as possible." He stated. "Send some guards to the forest and find him!"

"Yes your majesty!" Impa addressed before leaving the room.

When she left the room she turned to the two guards outside and called for their attention.

"I have a mission for the two of you!" Impa shouted with a strong voice. "Go to the lost wood, find a boy with a triforce symbol on his hand and bring him back here!"

Both guards went wide and looked at each other in disbelief.

"We don't mean any disrespect commander." The guard on the right said.

"But the lost woods is full of monsters and it's dangerous to go alone." The guard on the left added.

"Well you won't be alone because you're both going!" Impa shouted back at the guards making them jump back in fear. "The kings has ordered you slackers to go and find someone who may as well be the one who will be the only one who can stop an all-out war from occurring! Do I make myself clear!?"

"YES COMMANDER IMPA!" Both guards replied as they stood up straight.

"Good! Now go!"

The two guards hurried along with their weapons and went to find the one in Zeldas dream. Impa looked on as they disappeared from her view.

"May the goddesses blessing be in our favour." She thought to herself as she silently prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 markings**

Link and Epona rode slowly and quietly through the forest of the lost wood with Niva floating on top of Link head for safety. The two misfits kept looking around to find any monsters of any kind.

"Oh sweet Din; this place is creepy." Niva whispered while shaking.

"Well I told you that you didn't have to come." Link replied with his eyes forward.

"I had to. If I didn't you might be in trouble by-"

Nivas' talk was cut short by a cracking noise making her shriek and take cover in Links shirt.

"Don't let it eat me!" Niva squealed in fear.

"Niva, it was just Epona stepping on a stick." Link reassured.

"That's it! We're going back home before anything else happens!"

"No; we haven't found anything yet!"

"Good, now let's go!"

Link stared at Niva with an enraged glare as he took a deep breath.

"Well, you can't just tell me what to do and I'm not going back until I find a wasp, deku baba, or anything that at least puts up a fight!" Link argued angrily.

"Link, you are the most stubborn creature in all of Hyrule!" Niva yelled back.

"Yeah?! Well you're nothing but a floating ball of-"

A scream coming from the distance made Link and Niva cut off their argument and look into that direction.

"What was that?" Niva asked with a concerned voice.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble; we better help!" Link answered before getting Epona to dash into the direction of the screaming.

"Wait for me Link!"

Epona dashed like lighting passed bushes and into an open plain. Epona came to a stop at Links' command. Two men in armour were pinned to the ground and surrounded by six ugly green creatures with clubs and blades. The two men cowered on the ground, begging to be spared.

"Moblins." Niva whispered. "Looks like you got your wish."

Link could not watch this sight any longer. He had to do something.

"Hey, ugly cowards!" Link shouted, readying his sword.

The moblins growled before all six began to charge with their weapons. Link signalled Epona to charge and held his sword up high; ready to attack and swing at the hideous beasts.

With a mighty swing of his sword in his left hand, Link sent three of the moblins back-first into a tree and slashed at the other three.

"Go Link, go! Show them whose boss!" Niva cheered from above as she watched.

The moblins kept getting up as Link swung his sword and Epona stomped on them. One moblin threw itself against Epona and knocked Link off of her. With a short and small shriek, link fell to the ground on his back as Epona still stomped on the moblins.

"Darn it." Link muttered as he sat up.

Just as Link got back up, the moblin that knocked him off Epona charged at him with its club high in above its head, ready to deliver a fatal blow. With quick speed Link took his sword and swung a hard slash into the moblins' arm; chopping it off and making the feral beast bleed green blood and scream. The other moblins took notice away from Epona as Link stood up and pointed his sword at them with a cold glare.

"Anyone else?" He growled, expecting the foul creatures to charge.

The moblins dropped their weapons and ran off shouting words only they could understand with the one armed one leaving a trail of green blood.

"Didn't think so." Link said with a satisfied grin as he put his sword back in its scabbard.

"Link; that was amazing! But also very stupid!" Niva coagulated and mocked as she flew down towards Link and Epona clopped towards him.

"It was no sweat." link remarked as he stroked Eponas' mane.

Niva turned to the two men on the ground as they noticed that the beasts were defeated and gone. Link didn't notice, being busy calming Epona down.

"Umm, Link." Niva said, trying to get Links' attention.

"Yeah?" Link responded.

* * *

"I think you should talk to those men over there, and see if they're okay."

Link nodded and walked towards the two men as they got up off the grass ground.

"Hey, you guys alright after all that?" Link asked out of concern.

"Yes, we're fine." One of the two men answered.

"We would've been dead if you didn't show up. We are grateful." The other man added as he held his left hand out to shake.

"No problem." Link replied and shook the man's hand with a smile.

The two men smiled back. Until they noticed Links' birthmark. One of them grabbed Links hand and pulled it closer; making link surprised and a bit uncomfortable.

"Haso; look at this!" The man handing links' hand said with a strain tone.

"He has the mark." The other man added in awe.

Link just looked at the two men in confusion.

"Umm, yeah that's a birthmark; always had it." Link explained; feeling awkward.

"What are they doing?" Niva questioned at the strange sight.

The two men looked at Link with straight faces. They looked at each other and nodded. Then back at Link.

"You're coming with us." They both stated and started dragging Link with them.

"Wait, what?" Link questioned as he straggled out of their grip.

"What did he do wrong? He just saved you!" Niva argued; thinking they were taking him to Jail.

"He's done nothing wrong of the sort." One man argued back.

"We are guards from Hyrule castle." The other man added.

"We're taking him to see the king under his orders."

Link and Niva looked at each other surprised.

"That does sound tempting." Link started. "But why?"

"It's the mark on your hand." One guard explained.

"The king says that we must find someone with the mark of the Triforce on his hand and bring him back to the castle." The other guard continued.

Link and Niva just looked more confused; having no idea what a Triforce was or is.

"Now come along; can't keep his majesty waiting." One guard said as he grabbed Links' hand.

"Wait! We should at least let his father now about this. Right Link?" Niva explained.

"Yeah; my dad thinks that I'm in Castletown." Link added in agreement.

The guards looked at each other before giving the boy and fairy an answer.

"Very well; take us to your father." One guard ordered and let go of Links' hand.

Link whistled for Epona to come over and climbed onto the saddle on her back.

"Fallow me and Epona." Link instructed as Niva and the guards fallowed.

Links' father was pulling weeds out of the garden when he saw his son in the distance. He got up and smiled at the sight of his boy and his fairy friend on their horse.

"Back so soon?" He thought with his hands on his hips.

His smile began to fade when he saw the two guards fallowing them closely.

"Goddesses; what did he do now!?" He muttered as he climbed over the fence, thinking Link had gotten himself in trouble in town.

"Oh boy; here he comes." Niva whispered into Links ear.

"I know." Link replied with low tone.

Father stopped in front of the group, crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. He gave Link a fiery glare before speaking to the guards.

"Look, whatever he did, I'll pay for it, just please don't lock him up." He started while stroking his hair back.

"Oh, your son isn't in any trouble sir." One guard explained.

"He saved our lives from a horde of moblins." The other guard continued.

"What? What were moblins doing in Castletown?" Father questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't' in Castletown; it was in the lost wood."

Links' father turned to his son and gave him an angry glare; making Link smile awkwardly and made his face go red.

"Link, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Father shouted out.

"Sir, there is something that we need to discuss with you though." One of the guards pointed out.

"Can't it wait?!"

"I'm afraid not sir."

Father sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Link, take Epona back to the barn and wait inside the house with Niva." Father instructed firmly.

Link did as he was told without question; taking Epona back to her stable and went inside the house with Niva to wait. Link pulled a chair from the table and put his sword on the top.

"Man, he really is steamed." Link said nervously as he rubbed his head.

"I would say I told you do, but you'll just tell me to shut up." Niva remarked while looking out the window.

Link took notice of Niva looking out the window.

"What are they talking about?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know; they're too far away." Niva answered.

"I think I already know. I'm gonna be grounded."

"Don't be so sure. Those guards said that they want to take to see the king. Do have any idea what an honour that is?"

Link looked at the floor in thought.

"I guess it is." Link remarked with small grin and jumped out of his seat.

"And we might get a reward!" Niva added with an excited squeal.

"If it's rupees that he'll give us, we can move out!"

"Go exploring!"

"Go so the world!"

"See what's beyond the borders of Hyrule!"

Link and Niva heard footsteps coming towards the door. Both of them gasped and ran for a chair; trying to look like they were doing nothing. Links father came through the door With his head down. he looked up at his son in the chair with an uneasy look. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Dad; before you punish me for lying, I should at least be allowed to say something in my defence." Link called straight out before his father said anything.

"Link." Father tried to say before his son started rumbling.

"I know that I lied to you and yes, I know that going to the lost wood is forbidden,"

"Link."

"But think about it; if me and Navi didn't go to the wood, those guards would be stew by now-"

"LINK!"

Link and Niva stood still like stone after father's outburst. Father took a deep breath and exhaled before talking again.

"Yes. You did lie to me and you went to the lost wood, where you could have been killed." Father began while pulling up a chair and sitting opposite from Link. "But you did save the lives of those guards. So for that, I'm not going to punish you or Niva."

Link and Niva both let out a sigh of relief.

"I had a talk with them. About what they were doing in there. They said that were searching for someone by order of the king."

"Yeah." Link nodded. "They said they wanted take me to the castle because of my birthmark."

"Maybe we'll get rewarded for saving them!" Niva added.

"No you won't."

Link and Nivas' smiles faded and turned into looks of concern. Father put his hand out and gently put it on his sons' marked hand.

"They said that you have a choice to go or not." Father began with his head down. "But if you go with them..."

Father looked up from the table to look at Link and Nivas' confused faces.

"You won't be allowed to come Home."

Links' eyes went wide like dinner plates as he took his hand back while Niva turned angry and bright red.

"What do you mean by that!?" She questioned with a shout. "What did they say exactly!?"

"They're going to take me away?" Link asked in a soft tone with shock.

"No, no, no; that's not it!" Father began to explain with a shaky voice. "They said that the mark, your birthmark is some kind of sign that you're the descendent of a hero. They want to take you back to the castle so you can become a bodyguard for the princess."

Niva gasped in awe the remark while Link just stared at his father blankly.

"Bodyguard for the princess?" Niva muttered in awe.

She started floating in front of Links' face.

"Link, this could be a once in a lifetime deal!" Niva stated, expecting her human friend to say yes.

Link gently pushed Niva out of his face with his hand and looked at his father.

"What did you say to them?" Link asked, still looking blank.

"I told them that you're the one who makes the decision." Father answered with a sigh.

Link took a glance at his birthmark before speaking again.

"I want to talk to them." Link said, this time looking irritated.

Link stood up and made his way outside with Niva and father fallowing him closely. He stopped in front of the two guards with crossed arms.

"Have you made your choice, chosen one." Both asked asked.

"No. not until you both tell me what the conditions of this are first." Link insisted with a firm tone in his voice.

"Well, if you come with us, you will become the protector of the princess." One guard explained like he did with Links father.

"I got that! But what does it have to do with my birthmark?" Link asked with his left and held up.

"Well, your marking is the symbol of courage."

"And the great hero of Hyrule bared the same marking." The other guard added.  
"So if you have the mark, it means that you are the next hero."

Link had absolutely no clique these two nut heads were talking about. There was no way that he was a hero.

"Look there must be some mistake. I'm not a hero, I'm just a trouble making misfit who lives on a farm with his dad." Link insisted; hoping to convince the guards to leave him be.

"We can still take you to the castle and let the king decide of you are or not." The guards both insisted.

"But if I go with you, you're not gonna let me come back to visit my father."

"True, but you will be allowed to do so after one year with us and you can write and send letters." The guards protested. "We'll even let you bring your horse and fairy friend."

Link was speechless. He wasn't sure if he could say anything else. He turned to his father and Niva, who had been watching the argument. Link walked up to his father and spoke to him softly.

"Dad. I don't know what to do." Link spoke with a sad sigh.

Father stared with concern at his son. He put his hand on Links shoulder and spoke firmly.

"No listen here Link. I now this isn't exactly what anyone would call a pleasant surprise birthday present. We both had no idea that this was going to happen. But if I were you, I would go with my instincts."

Link started to look a little less sad as he listened to his fathers' words.

"Perhaps this could be a sign. The goddesses might have big plans for you. It just doesn't look that way because they work in strange ways. For all I know this could be connected to those dreams you're always having. But in the end, it's up to you. And whatever choice you make, I'll be behind you every step of the way.

A smile formed on Links face as father smiled at him. He took a deep breath before giving an answer.

"I'll go." Link said as he exhaled content with the reassurance of his father's words.

"You mean we're going to live in the castle!?" Niva gasped as she flew in between Link and his father.

Both men nodded, making Niva squeal with excitement as she flew around and started dropping glowing dust everywhere.

"Well then, you better started packing." Father remarked with a smirk. "I'll go get Epona ready for you."

"Will do Pop!" Link agreed before running inside the house.

Just later, everything was ready for Link and Niva's journey to Hyrule castle. Everything that Link would need. His sword, spare clothes. All in a satchel with a strap with Epona and Niva by his side. There was just one thing he needed to do. He turned to his father with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, dad?" Link asked.

"yes, son?" Father replied.

Before having time to react, Link ran up to his father and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug to say goodbye. Links was indeed happy. But he did feel a small hint of sadness within him as he felt his eyes beginning to water. His father hugged back and smiled as he gave his son a brief pat on the back of his head.

"I promise I'll write to you." Link whispered as he held the tears in.

"I know you will kiddo." Father chuckled as the two broke apart.

"Mr Link, we must hurry!" The guards shouted near the road.

"Alright, hang on!" Link called back with a groan to the impatient men. "Ready Niva?"

"Yes, c'mon let's go already!" Niva shouted from her position on Epona's head.

Link ran towards the waiting party as he waved a final goodbye to his father. He climbed onto Epona's back and gave a nod to the guards.

"To Hyrule castle!" Both guards shouted as they began to march with Link and friends fallowing closely.

Epona fallowed the marching guards as link and Niva shouted goodbye to Link father and waved as he did so. Father watched Link, Epona, Niva and the guards fade into the distance with a smile on his lips.

"You're going to do great things Link." He whispered contently.

"Oh my goodness!" Niva gasped in complete shock and awe.

"Can't argue with you on that." Link replied, also in shock and awe.

The pair of misfits looked up at the castle of pare white stone as it stood tall with towers and flags with the Hyrulian crest in blue. Link and Niva have seen the castle before, but not up close. Nor did they ever think that they would be living there in service of the king and the princess. A thought just shuck Link as he looked towards the gates.

"Those guards said that it'll be my job to protect the princess, right?" Link asked of Niva.

"That's what they said. Why?" Niva replied, still looking at the castle as they got closer to the gates.

Link faced his head down as he spoke.

"But we've never seen the princess, no one has." Link said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think that's because the king is a little protective of her." Niva answered as she turned to look at Link. "I mean with all the monster attacks that have been happening over the past few years, you can't really blame him. They're both renowned throughout the land, making them likely targets."

"That's true. But I'm just wandering what she might look like."

The guards turned around and made Epona stop in her tracks.

"We have arrived." Both announced with a solute.

"Looks like we're about to found out." Niva joked as she and Link climbed off of Epona.

One of the guards walked up to Epona and took her by a lease, making Link concerned.

"Wait, where are you taking Epona?" Link questioned out of fear.

"I'm taking your horse to the stables where she shall be giving the care that is required for her, nothing to worry about sir. Haso will take you to the throne room where you shall meet the king." The guard explained before taking Epona to the stables.

"Come with me sir." Haso the guard instructed, making Link and Niva fallow him.

The guard lead Link and Niva through the main door of the palace and through several halls before reaching the door to the throne room. The guard pushed the tall wooden doors open to reveal a humongous room decorated with stain glass windows, rich red carpet and two wooden thrones carved in shape with jewels bolted in a large man in a blue cloak had his back turned to Link, Niva and the guard. The guard bowed and kneeled on one knee with his hand on his chest, his spear in the other and had his head down.

"Oh great king of Hyrule." The guard greeted in respect. "The chosen one has been found."

The king's head perked head when he heard the words of the guard. He turned around, showing his really image. He was a giant of a man, probably six-foot-seven by the looks of him. Most of his face was covered by a long light brown beard with a few greying hairs reaching down to his chest and tied into a braid at the end. The parts that were not hidden were partly wrinkled and showed his elder age. He was wearing red and light blue robe under the dark blue cloak.

"Does he bare the mark of courage?" The king asked with disbelief.

"Yes he does your majesty." The guard answered with a smile.

The guard turned to face a nervous Link and an gobsmacked Niva.

"Show the marking on your hand to the king young man." The guard ordered Link.

Link did as he was told and slowly walked towards the king to show him his birthmark. Shaking, Link raised his arm so the king could observe the mark.

"It, it's my birthmark, your highness." Link informed with a shake in his voice.

The king took Links hand and observed it closely, focusing on the birthmark more then the actual hand. After a few seconds, a smiled appeared on the kings' lips and he looked at the still nervous boy.

"What is your name, young one?" The asked in a polite tone.

"Link, your grace."

The king let go of Links' marked hand, took his right hand and started shaking it.

"Well Link, welcome to Hyrule castle." The king welcomed with a warming smile.

Link's lit up when he heard the king's words. He thought the king was going to be a bit more strict, but he really seemed like a decent and humble man. A smile formed on Link's face as he was about to speak.

"It's an honour to meet you your majesty!" Niva said as she flew into Link's face before he could say anything. "I'm Niva; Links' friend."

The king chuckled at the sight of the glowing fairy.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful creature." The king commented as he began to tickle the fairly, making her turn bright pink as she giggled. "How did the two of you meet?"

Link gave a slight chuckled before answering.

"It's long story." Link began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I found her on the edge of the forest when I was little. Her wing was broken so me and dad took her in and helped her get better."

"And I stayed even though I could've left any time." Niva added with a giggle.

The king lightly chuckled at the fairy's reply.

"Link; do you know why you are here?" He asked, moving on to a serious topic.

"Those guards told me that I'm the descendent of an old hero, or something." Link answered, sounding a bit unsure.

"Indeed so. That mark is a symbol of your destiny."

Link just blinked and raised an eyebrow at the king; making Niva disgusted.

"Link, don't give the king weird looks!" She whispered into his ear angrily.

"Your highness." Link started. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but I'm not-"

"Father!"

A voice came from down the hall. It was female and was getting closer with quick and light footsteps. Link and Niva turned around to see a young woman running towards the throne room. Her features became clearer as she came closer. She was wearing a red apple dress with golden yellow slippers. Her yellow hair went down to her waist with a crown on top of her head.

"Father, have seen Daisuke any-"  
The woman stopped when she laid her eyes on Link. She froze like a cold stone statue as she stared. Link also stared, as if he was looking at an angel that fell from heaven and lost her wings. The king and Niva took notice of

"Oh. Link?" The king interrupted. "This is my daughter. Princess Zelda."

* * *

The moblins screamed their lungs out as they ran towards an old castle covered in cracked brick and pillars in ruins in a dust and sand infested desert. The moblins ran through the entrance of the castle and into a dimly lit throne room full of dust and sand. Standing at the end of the room was a throne carved out of black stone with a hulking man covered in darkness and shadows with another man in a dark red cloak standing next to the throne. The man on the throne looked up with grim, yellow and beastly eyes at the horde in front of him.

"You may speak moblin vermin." the man spoke with a deep and threatening Voice.

The moblins spoke in their own language while the man in red next to the throne translated their words.

"Forgive us oh great lord of evil." The red man began as the moblins' spoke. "We doing as we were ordered at the lost wood when we attacked some royal guards.

The man on the throne looked at the translator with his yellow eyes.

"What were guards doing in the forest?" The man questioned as he tapped his metal coated finger tips against the arm of the throne.

The translator looked back at the moblins and listened to their words.

"We don't know." The man in red translated. "But we were attacked afterwards. By a boy in green."

"By a boy?"

"Yes, but he wasn't just any boy. He was a swordsman. But that's not all."

The man in red began to look nervous the more he talked. But he did not stop.

"He had the mark of the Triforce On his hand." He said as he completed the final translation.

The man on the throne stopped tapping his fingers when the word triforce reached his ears. He looked up at the translator with his eyes narrowed.

"This boy had the marking of the triforce?" He questioned in blank disbelief.

"That's what they said, m-my lord." The man in red answered with a shudder.

The man on the throne turned away from the red man and looked at the moblins. A noise started coming from his lips. The sound of a deep chuckle. He could not believe what he just heard. A grin shined through the shadow concealing him as he laughed. When he stopped laughing, he looked down at the dark and sandy floor.

"If the goddesses thinks they can fool me with a childish move like this, they are wrong." He thought to himself.

He turned to the man in red, still smiling.

"Send a watcher to keep an eye on him and report back on anything that may be of use to us!" The man demanded with a fierce shout.

"Yes my lord."

The man in reed held his bone-thin hand up towards the Celling as a black coloured ball began to appear from it. The black ball grew to the size of a fist as a pair of ghoulish wings and one grotesque eye red in colour grew out from it.

"Go to Hyrule and find the marked one to watch his every move." He ordered in a firm voice.

The watcher rapidly flew away through the doorway and started its way to Hyrule. So it could spy on the boy with the mark. So its masters would know when to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 meeting the royals**

"This is my daughter. Princess Zelda."

Link and Zelda both came back to reality after the king spoke.

"Zelda, this is Link." He introduced. "He is going to be your bodyguard."

Link looked at the princess and took a nervous gulp. Trying not to be rube, he took a bow in respect with his hand on his chest.

"It's an honour to meet you in person, your grace." Link greeted with respect.

"It is a pleasure, your highness." Niva added as she flew next to Link.

Zelda smiled softy at the polite boy and fairy in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." She replied with a slight giggle.

"Zelda, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind showing Link and Niva around the castle?" The king asked of his daughter.

"Um, of course father." Zelda replied politely.

She took a brief look at the pair and turned around.

"Just fallow me." She instructed.

Link started fallowing Zelda into the hallway with Niva resting on his shoulder. Niva just couldn't stop staring at the princess.

"She's more beautiful then I imagined her to be." Niva stated with a sigh.

Link was also in a trance as he looked at the princess leading him.

"Yeah." He replied in a whisper.

Zelda tried not to make eye contact with the boy behind her. But it would be a bit rude to not take notice of him.

"So... My father hired you as my bodyguard?" Zelda asked as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah." Link answered while scratching his head. "Not many people would spend their birthday like this."

Zelda turned to face Link with a surprised look on her face.

"today's your birthday?" She asked in curiosity.

"Yep. Turned seventeen today." Link answered, almost sounding proud of himself.

Zelda cracked a smile at Link's remark.

"What a coincidence." She replied with her hands on her hips. "I'll be seventeen after tomorrow."

Link and Niva gave the pricess a surprised look.

"Your birthday is two days after his?" Niva asked with Zelda nodding in response.

"Wow. That really is a coincidence." Link added as he grinned in amusement.

Link's smile slowly faded when he took a glance at Zelda's right hand. Not the hand itself. But she had a mark on it. And it was just like Links' mark except the inner shape was positioned differently.

"Hey... You and I have the same birthmark!" Link stated as he held his marked hand up to show compare it to Zelda's mark.

Zelda held her hand up against Link's and compared them.

"You're right." Zelda agreed with a slight grin.

"That's just weird." Niva remarked. "So on with the tour then?"

"Of course. i'll show you the training grounds and your chamber."

* * *

Zelda showed Link and Niva almost everything there was in the castle. She told them that she was planning on saving the best thing for last. With the two fallowing her, Zelda stopped in front of a wall of leaves and vines and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"You two will love this." Zelda told Link and Niva as she opened the vine wall.

"What is it?" Link asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Zelda answered with a wink.

Link and Niva looked at each other in confusion before they both fallowed Zelda in the vine wall and down a set of stone steps. The steps were quite short and it only took a minute before reaching the bottom to the underground floor. The room they were in was all covered in vines on the six stone pillars around a bright glowing pool of water with gold carvings around the rim. Link and Niva walked forward and looked down into the pool.

"What is this? a wishing fountain?" Link asked as he and Niva beside him looked in.

"Almost. And I wouldn't stand that close if I were you." Zelda insisted with a cheeky grin.

"Why?" Niva asked.

Before anyone said another word, the water in the pool started to bubble. Link and Niva just became more curious and leaned in further to see what was happening. Just as they did so, something jumped out of the water, laughing in a female voice and scaring Link and Niva so bad that they fell backwards while screaming like children. When they calmed down, they took a clearer look at what came out of the pool. It was a woman. It was a woman, but she was a giant covered in a blue dress that blended with the water and she was covered in seaweed and shells. Her hair was so long that the end in the pool turned into water and had blue lipstick, blue eyeshadow and sea green eyes. The water creature smiled at Link and Niva as she rested her arms on the rim of the pool.

"I told you." Zelda joked as she walked forward.

She looked at the water creature and gave a curtsy with her dress.

"Oh Great fairy, this is Link and Niva." Zelda introduced them. "Link and Niva, the Great fairy."

"Well, greetings Link and Niva!" The great fairy greeted as she leaned closer to the boy.

Link just looked bewildered at the fairy creature, beginning to feel uncomfortable as the creature came so close, but he tried to smile.

"G-good to m-meet you too." Link greeted back with a nervous grin.

Niva on the other was being the opposite of what Link was. She was hovering around rapidly like there was no tomorrow and shouting happy gibberish.

"Do you even know who this is!?" Niva shouted with a crack in her tiny voice. "This is the great fairy; the queen of all fairies!"

The great fairy gently laughed at how happy and energetic the little fairy in front of her was.

"Indeed I am, little one." She remarked as she gave Niva a pat.

Link could have sworn that he heard a purring noise come from Niva when she received the gentle pat.

"Why do you have a queen fairy under the castle?" Link asked Zelda as he got up off the ground.

"Well." Zelda began her hands behind her back. "A few years before I was born, my father found her in a cave near the east boarder of Hyrule. He told me that she was attacked by monsters and left to die. But he and some of his men found her and took her back to the castle to heal her wounds. She's been living in this sacred fountain ever since."

Link stared at Zelda with wide eyes before turning to the great fairy.

"The king saved your life?!" He asked the fairy in disbelief.

"Yes he did. I owe that great man my life." The great fairy answered with passion in her voice. "And as a reward for saving me, I foretell the future for the kingdom, but I don't want to give away too much; if you catch my drift."

Zelda rolled her eyes at the remark.

"She likes to tease." She whispered into links' ear, getting his attention.

Before Link could answer back, barking and shouting started coming from the top of the stairs and came closer with each step. Soon a dog cake down the stairs, barking happily and jumped onto Zelda playfully; fallowed by a tall woman breathing heavily from running.

"There you are princess; Daisuke wouldn't stop barking for-"

The woman stopped talking when she spotted Link standing next to Zelda. She glared and had her eyebrow raised for a moment before turning to the princess.

"Who is this?" She asked, almost sounding angry.

Zelda looked at the woman nervously as she tried to think of something to say.

"Impa, this is Link. Link, this is Impa; my caretaker." She introduced them to each other.

"It's great to meet you, miss Impa." Link greeted as he held his left hand for her to shake.

Impa noticed the triforce mark on the boys' hand, but she did not react in anywhere. She just looked at it briefly before looking at Link again.

"The guards came back with you?" Impa questioned with her arms crossed.

"Y-yes." Link answered as his smile slowly faded.

"You're a lot more scrawny then I pictured you To be."

"Impa! That's a very rude thing to say!" Zelda angrily responded to her caretakers' remark.

"Well, look at him! He's barely got any muscle on his arms! And his hair makes him look as he if he were raised by a pack of wolves."

Niva giggled at Impas' comments.

"That's what I say to him, but he never listens." She whispered into Zeldas' ear.

"But that changes starting tomorrow." Impa stated with her hands behind her back and gave Link a dead stare. "Report to the training groundsat the courtyard tomorrow right when you wake up! And if you wake up late, forget about breakfast!"

Impa turned around and marched back up the stone stairs, leaving Zelda, Daisuke, the great fairy, Niva and a dumbfounded Link standing all alone.

"What just happened!?" Link shouted in question as he turned to face the others.

"I think you just got told off by the princesses' nanny." Niva joked with a giggle.

"She's also the commander of the Hylian army." Zelda added with her arms crossed.

Niva stopped giggling out of fear of insulting a high ranking commander.

"Well, I suppose it's time to have some tea." Zelda stated with a smile.

Daisuke barked happily in response as he ran up the stone steps.

"It was nice meeting you, miss great fairy." Link farewelled to the great fairy before fallowing Zelda and Niva up the steps.

The great fairy softly giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"It was lovely to meet you too, handsome." She replied with a cheeky grin and wink.

* * *

A large round table stood in middle of a room similar to the throne room, but without the throne. A large cooked roast was placed in the middle with different vegetables placed on the same plate. The King, Impa, Zelda and Link all sat around the table food on their plates in silence, while Niva rested on Links' shoulder and Daisuke lied under Zeldas' chair, chewing on a bone. Impa stared harshly at Link while she ate her vegetables while Link just focused on his meal. Zelda was deep in thought and was just playing with her food. The king had finish his plate and looked at the people in silence around him.

"So, how was everyones' day?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Impa and Zelda looked up at the king and his question while Link stayed focused on the food on his plate.

"Well, I trained the soldiers and gave the princess an archery lesson today." Impa answered first.

"And it is going quite well." Zelda added happily.

"I see." The king replied with a nod. "What about you Zelda? How was your day?"

"Well..." Zelda began. "I made a new friend."

Link did not hear any of Zeldas' words while gulped down a glass of water.

"Link, she's talking about you!" Niva loudly whispered as she rammed into the side of his head, almost making him choke on his drink.

"Huh?"

Link looked up to see Zelda smiling softly at him with her forest green eyes.

"Isn't that right Link?" She asked, thinking he was listening.

"Um, yes! Yes of course your grace." Link answered even if he had no idea what Zelda said before.

Impa narrowed her eyes at Link. She then got up out of her chair and turned to the king.

"Your majesty, may I please speak with you in another room?" Impa asked with her hands together.

"Of course Impa." The king replied as he stood out of his chair.

His majesty and Impa walked away from the table and into a different room, leaving Link and Zelda alone with their two companions.

"They're always doing that so much nowadays." Zelda stated with her arms crossed.

"Doing what?" Niva asked in response.

"Talking about something that they don't want anyone else to hear."

Link stared at the doors to the next room with a mild frown.

"Zelda, may I ask you a question?" He asked, still staring at the door.

"Of course." Zelda replied as she gave Daisuke a pat and stretched his ears.

Link took a deep breath before answering.

"Does Impa have some kind of problem with me?" Link asked with his hand on the back of his neck.

Zelda looked up with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean by problem?" She asked with her head tilted.

"It seems like she hates for me for some reason."

"She doesn't hate you. She's a bit irritated because of some recent events."

"But she doesn't have to be mad at me for it, it's not like I'm stealing her job."

Zelda took a breath and exhaled.

"just give her a chance and she'll warm up to you." She said as she got up from her chair.

Link just rolled his eyes as he stood up out of his chair.

"My father always said that I shouldn't judge people before I really know them." Link stated as he stretched his arms.

"He is a very wise man." Zelda replied with a smile. "So I suppose a should show you and Niva to your room."

"Oh, thank Hylia, I'm so tired." Niva muttered as she yawned.

* * *

"This is just amazing!" Niva remarked as she cuddled up on top of her pillow. "We're living in Hyrule castle with the king and the princess! Pretty cool right Link?"

Niva didn't get any response.

"Link?

Niva looked into the direction of Links' bed to see him sitting with his legs crossed, staring out the window with still eyes. Niva got off of her pillow and flew over to him.

"You ok?"

Link blinked a few times before turning to see Niva looking at him.

"I'm fine, Niva. Thanks for asking." He answered with a tired voice.

"Are you sure? You seem depressed." Niva replied as she landed on top of Links' shoulder.

"I, just miss dad."

"Hey, don't feel too bad. You'll see him in about a year. And I bet when he sees you, he's gonna be so proud of you."

Link looked at the fairy and gave her a smile.

"I guess you're right." He said in a soft tone. "I think it's time to hit the sack. Goodnight."

"Night Link." Niva replied as she flew back to her pillow and drifted to sleep.

As he slowly drifted into sleep, Link kept thinking of what was to come later. But like a dream, he would probably forget those thoughts by morning. While they slept into a night of thoughtless dreams, Link and Niva had little to no knowledge that they were being watched. As a watcher watched them through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 training and castle town**

Link awoke to find himself laying on the ground. Face down against a patch of something hard and itchy. Slowly, he sat up from his laying position with blurred vision. He rubbed his eyes and waited for everything to clear, only to see something freighting. When his eyes cleared, they widened when Link saw a ring of angry red fire surround him. Link began to panic as he looked around.

"What's happening? Where an I!?" He thought as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

A deep demonic chuckle came from behind Link. Shaking, he slowly turned around to see a colossal beast; completely covered in black darkness with yellow glowing eyes looking down at Link as it laughed deeply. Link took a step back as he stared in horror.

"What are y-you?!" He shouted out with a shaky voice.

The beast stopped laughing and looked at link sharply. It leaned down closer to the young man.

"Your end."

Before Link could even react, the beast buried its claws into the dry ground, turning it black. Black vines began spreading towards Link. He tried to run, but he was frozen like stone. The black vines began to spread onto Links' body as he struggled and cried uselessly.

"Link."

A voice called to Link. It was high pitched, unlike the voice of the beast. But Link couldn't hear it over the sound of him struggling to break free from the black.

"Link!"

It happened again, but this time, Link heard it clearly.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY THING!"

* * *

Link gasped as he opened his eyes wide and sat up straight on the bed. He was covered in cold sweat as he gasped for air. He looked up to see a rather surprised Niva hovering in front of him.

"You don't look too good Link. Did you have a nightmare?" Niva asked as she rested on the bed post.

"Nightmare?" Link nervously laughed. "What makes you think that, Niva?"

"You were tossing all over the bed and you were moaning as loud as an animal. How would I not think that?"

link blinked and looked down at the mangled bedsheets.

"Yeah. It was a bad one, too." He answered with his head down.

Niva turned away silently as she started to turn bright pink.

"So, would now be a bad time to tell you that you're late for training?" She asked calmly.

Link on the other hand quickly looked up from his bed with wide eyes and started to panic.

"What!?" He shouted as he jumped off the bed, wearing only a pair of pants and started racing for other parts of his clothes. "Impa is going to kill me! Why didn't you wake me earlier!?"

"Well, it seemed dangerous because of you tossing around; you would have squished me." Niva replied with a shaky voice.

"You could have just asked someone else to do it!" Link replied fiercely as he put his shirt and boots on quickly.

Link then ran out the door and starting racing to the training grounds.

"You forgot your sword!" Niva shouted in hearing range, making Link come running back.

Link quickly ran into the room, grabbed his sword off the small wooden table and ran back out. Niva watched him through the doorway and sighed.

"I don't know how, but maybe he'll do something productive for once in his life." She thought to herself.

Link ran as fast as he could go, running past several guards and maids without taking notice. He came to a complete stop as he entered the grounds; skidding on the grey stone cobble and sending several pebbles flying in a short distance. Link huffed and puffed as he looked up to see Impa a few feet away from him; sitting on wooden stool next to a table with her legs crossed and drinking a cup of tea With a giant sword next to her stool. Impa looked up from her now empty cup and take a look at Link.

"I'm surprised you even showed up." She greeted as she put her cup on the table.

"Yeah... Me too." Link replied as he breathed heavily.

Impa stood up from the stool with her hands at her sides.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked with a firm tone.

Link looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he stood up properly.

"To train?" Link asked in reply.

"Wrong!"

Impa threw the stool high in the air with one hand and grabbed the sword with the other. With quick movement, Impa jumped high in the air with her sword and slashed against the wooden stool with lighting speed uncountable times. Impa landed on her feet as her sword slammed straight in the ground and the dust that was the stool gently sprinkled onto the stone cobble. Links' eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he watched the commander get up off the ground and put her hands behind her back.

"You are here to prove if you are worthy to protect the princess." Impa remarked as she walked towards a nervous Link. "I know the Goddesses work in strange ways. But I do have my doubts about they choice they have made."

Link still looked at Impa with nervous stare.

"Well, there is a chance that I could prove you wrong." Link joked with a nervous chuckle.

Impa responded with a grim stare before walking over to a weapon rack with swords, axes and spears. She picked up a sword and pointed it towards Link.

"Then show me." Impa ordered with a firm tone and stance.

With that said, Link pulled his sword from its scabbard and charged at Impa with battle cry. Impa moved herself out of Links' way, making him fall straight to the ground. She pointed her sword at him, making him stare straight up the blade.

"You're too impatient." Impa remarked as she pulled her sword away.  
"Never charge straight away. Find your opponents' weakness and strike at the right time. Now get up!"

Link quickly got up off the ground and went into a proper fighting stance. He charged at Impa again. This time she blocked Link's attack and stuck back, repeating it over and over. While this was going on, zelda was brushing her hair in her chambers with the door open as she hummed. The sound of metal slamming together reached her ears and caught her attention. She put her brush on the bed and raced towards the door, where the sound was coming from outside. Looking over the stone railing of her balcony, Zelda spotted Impa and Link training fiercely below in the training grounds; watching as they clashed their weapons together nod almost sending sparks flying. Zelda leaned closer as she watched, not sure if of who she wanted to root for.

After what seemed like hours of attacking and defending, Link was on his last legs while Impa still looked ready to fight. Link breathed heavily as he tightly griped the handle of his sword.

"How is she not tired yet!?" He yelled in his mind, still breathing heavily.

"He's worn out. Yet he refuses to stop." Impa thought to herself as she scanned Link with her eyes.

Link swung his blade at the commander with brute force, only to be blocked yet again. With that he fell onto his knees, using his sword to support himself with his other hand on his chest.

"Are you tired?" Impa asked as she lowered her weapon.

"I don't, know the meaning, of the word." Link replied with breathy voice.

Impa dropped her sword and walked towards Link. She held her hand out to him with a firm stare.

"You have skills." She stated has she helped Link off the ground.

"Okay for someone who practised with a stick as a child?" Link replied with a slight cringe.

"You haven't proved yourself yet. But you have potential. You just need to work on your defence as well as your offence and learn to maintain your energy."

Link rolled his eyes from the commander.

"You'll have no training tomorrow, so consider yourself lucky." Impa continued, ignoring Links' gesture.

Link looked at Impa with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why not?" He asked with curiosity.

"It's Zelda's birthday tomorrow. You have to help prepare for the royal party." Impa answered before picking up her sword and walking away.

Link just shook his head as he began to walk away from the scene. As walked, he rubbed his sore arms and cringed at the touch. Half of his body felt as if it was beaten without mercy, in a way it was.

"When I was told that I was gonna be the protector of the princess, this is not how I pictured it." Link said to himself as he dragged himself up the stairs With his head down.

"Don't worry, it'll get better."

A familiar voice talked to Link. He looked up in surprise to see Zelda smiling softly at him.

"Your majesty!" Link replied as he tried to solute, but gripped his arm in pain instead.

"Don't move so quickly, you'll strain your muscles." Zelda stated as she moved closer to Link.

"Tell that to Impa, she practically trained my like a dog! My arms feel like heavy metal."

Zelda pondered on hearing this. Then she smiled at Link again.

"I think I have something that can help." She said as she gently grabbed Links' hand. "Just come with me."

Link followed Zelda. He did not really have any choice because of how tight Zeldas' grip was on his hand. Eventually, Zelda pulled Link in her room and pulled out a chair for him.

"Just wait right here, I have to go get something." Zelda instructed as she looked through the draws of her cupboard.

"you're not going to give me acupuncture are you? Because I hate needles!" Link replied nervously as he rubbed his shoulder.

"No."

Zelda took a teapot, some small cups and a bag of herbs out of the cupboard.

"I'm just going to make you some special healing tea." She said as she placed the tea set on a table in front of Link.

Link pulled a confused face as he looked at the teapot.

"You need to boil water to make tea, right?" He asked as he looked up at Zelda.

"Correct?" Zelda replied as she opened the bag of herbs and sprinkled some into the cups.

"Well, there's no stove in here. And you don't have any water."

"well. Let me show to something."

Zelda held her hand above the teapot and took a deep breath. With her eyes closed, she snapped her figured and the pot began to glow bright red. Link watched with wide eyes as steam came out of the pot and Zelda picked it Up by the handle. To Links' shocked and amazement, hot water poured out of the pot and into the cups.

"Here you go." Zelda smirked as she handed Link a cup of herb tea.

Link took the cup even though he couldn't stop staring at the princess.

"How, did you do that!?" He asked in shock.

"Do what?" Zelda replied, still smirking.

"That thing with the pot!"

"Oh that? It's magic."

Link stopped staring and blinked when he heard the word magic.

"You're a sorceress?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really. I've just been able use magic for as long as I can remember. I don't really know how I can do it." Zelda explained before taking a sip of tea.

"Kind of like me with a sword." Link smirked as he replied.

Zelda smiled at her bodyguard's remark as she watched him take a full gulp of the tea. When he swallowed, Link looked into the cup; seeing no bits of herbs and only small droplets of tea.

"So when does this stuff start working?" he asked as he still looked into the cup.

"Probably any second now." Zelda replied with a smile.

Link just rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease some of the pain it was in. After a few seconds, Link noticed something about the pain. It was numbing and going away. Link moved his arms a little, and to his surprise and relief, there was no pain. Link smiled as he turned to face Zelda.

"I feel better!" He announced with an excited shout. "What's in those herbs?"

"I don't really know." Zelda explained with a shrug. "Impa gave them to me. She said she got them from a place called a market."

"She must've bought them the market in Castletown."

Zelda looked up at Link with curiosity.

"This market is in Castletown?" She asked as she blinked.

"Of course it is, everyone knows it's right in the centre of town." Link explained as he stood up out of his chair. "Everyone knows that."

Zelda looked away from Link and mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Link asked, not catching the words.

Zelda turned to Link, but she didn't make eye contact.

"I've, never been." She answered with a shudder.

Link looked at the princess with a dumbfounded face.

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that you've never been outside?" He asked in disbelief.

Zelda just nodded in response.

"Why?" Link asked again.

"It's not that I don't want to go outside. It's my father; he's just overprotective of me as if as were a flower. I would give anything to see the outside world." zelda explained as she stared out the window.

Link pondered and looked at the ground for a few seconds. Then he smiled and looked at Zelda.

"Well, princess. Today is your lucky day." He announced as he walked closer to the princess.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked as she turned around to face Link.

"I'm going to give you a tour of Castletown!" Link replied with a wide grin.

Zelda stared at Link with a look mixed with shock and surprise. He must have been joking.

"Outside!?" Zelda questioned with a crack in her voice. "But, I'm not allowed to go without supervision!"

"I'd be supervising you." Link replied, still grinning.

"But, what if-"

"Zelda. Just trust me. You'll love it. You're father won't even know; I promise."

Zelda looked away away for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay." She answered with a small smile on her face.

"Great!" Link shouted joyfully. "Now the first thing that we need to do. Get you an old dress."

* * *

Link leaned on the wall as he waited outside Zeldas' room. She was changing her clothes and putting on something that would make look more like a normal town girl and less like royalty. Link was starting to get a little impatient.

"Geez, how long does she take to change her clothes?" He thought to himself as he tapped his foot.

Just then, the sound of the door handle being turned reached Links' ears. Zelda opened the door and came out dressed in chocolate brown short sleeved dress. Her hair was tied in a pony tail with a pair of dark grey lanced shoes. Zelda looked up at Link, avoiding eye contact.

"How, do I look?" She asked as her cheeks went pink.

"You look great. No one will notice." Link answered with a smile. "Now let's go before-"

Something bumped into Link's face as he turned around. Link shook his head and opened his eyes to see Niva looking at him. Link gulped as he stared at the fairy hovering in front of his face.

"Well, well." Niva Greeted in a sing sang voice. "What do we have here?"

"Hello Niva." Link greeted in return as he laughed nervously. "I was just-"

"Don't say it! I know what you're doing and I don't like it one bit."

Link blinked a few times before giving Niva a fiery glare.

"You've been spying on me again; haven't you!?" Link began to argue.

"Only because I know that you're going to do something stupid!"

Zelda cut in between Link and Niva before things could get any worse.

"Please,let me explain!" She interrupted between the pair. "Link is just going to show me around the town under my request."

Link looked at Zelda with a confused look until she gave him a wink. He realised what she was doing and went along with it.

"Yes." Link answered as he looked at Niva with his arms crossed. "And I must obey the princess. Right Niva?"

Niva flew back a little.

"Well, yes but-"

"Good, so you won't tell anyone; okay?" Link interrupted with a wide grin.

"What, No-"

"Great, goodbye!" Link interrupted again as he took Zelda's hand and lead her down the hall.

Niva hovered in that one spot as she tried to configure what happened in the last few seconds.

"What did I just witness?" She asked herself with a blank voice.

* * *

Link and Zelda quietly ran near a stone wall with Epona behind them, just a few metres from the gates. Link peeked to see the other side to see one guard standing near the gates.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked in a whisper.

"It's just one guard, but he looks like he Means business." Link whispered back. "We might need a distraction."

Zelda smiled at Link with a cunning glare in her eyes.

"I know someone who can help." She whispered before she started whistling.

Link looked at the princess with a bewildered look. She did whistle, but there was no sound. Before Link could say anything, Zelda's dog Daisuke came running towards them and stopped at Zelda's feet. Zelda kneeled down in front of the excited hound and started to whisper something into his ear.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Link asked in confusion.

Zelda stood up as Daisuke let out an excited bark and quickly made his way towards the guard.

"Just watch." She answered as she turned to watch Daisuke do his thing.

The guard didn't even glance until Daisuke jumped up and took the guard's helmet with his mouth. The guard turned to the dog and started chasing him; shouting things like "stop" and "crazy mutt". Link smiled as the guard disappeared from view and left the gate wide open and clear.

"Alright, lets go." Link said as he helped Zelda climb onto Epona's back.

Link quickly lead his trusted horse with Zelda through the gates, across the stone cobble bridge and into Castletown. Link smiled as he turned to face the princess.

"Welcome to Castletown, your grace." Link announced with a bow.  
Zelda looked forward as a smile crept onto her lips. She looked at everything around her awe. The crowds of people, the stands in the market, the white stone buildings; it was all so new to her.

"This all looks so amazing!" She stated as she jumped off from Epona. "I don't even know where to start!"

Link smiled back at the eagerness of the princess. Though a growl came from his stomach before he could say anything. Remembering that he skipped breakfast because of training, he decided to find something to eat.

"Hey, Zelda. I'm just gonna find something to eat." Link explained. "Wait here Okay?"

"Yes." Zelda replied.

Link smile briefly before turning away to buy something to eat. Zelda turned her head and looked at the things around her. People lined up near stands selling fruits, vegetables, jewellery and even pots. Zelda walked over to the stand selling fruit. All of it looked and smelled fresh. As she scanned the different fruits with her eyes, Zelda noticed a young child standing in front of the stand. He was jumping up, trying to reach the apples. But he was much too short.

"Poor boy, you must be hungry." Zelda said to the small boy before taking an apple from the stand and giving it to him. "Here you go."

The boy gently took the apple from Zelda and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said before toddling away.

Zelda looked at the boy walking with a smile on her face.

"You better be able to pay for that."

A deep and menacing voice came from behind Zelda. She turned around to face a large man with a bold head and a black beard standing over her with an angry stare and crossed arms.

"Pay?" Zelda repeated.

Before Zelda could reacted, the man grabbed her by the arm and snarled at her.

"No one steals from me!" He growled with a brute tone.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I don't have any money." Zelda answered with a quiver in her voice.

"Thief! Guards; guards!"

Link came walking back with a bag of sweets. He was about to eat one before he heard the shout of the large man who had Zelda at his mercy. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he saw the source of the shouting.

"Oh no!" He muttered before he started running to the scene.

"You'll be hanged for this, you little mouse!" The man shouted as his grip on Zelda's arm tightened.

"No wait, please! If you let take you to the castle, I can get some money from the king!" Zelda pleaded as she struggled to escape.

Zelda kept pleading and struggling as the man pulled on her arm. Just as Zelda thought the man was about to pull out her arm, Link dashed between the scene.

"Oh, thank the golden goddesses, thank you kind sir; I'm so glad you find her!" Link stated as he took hold of Zelda and gently pulled her away from the man.

Zelda looked at Link as her fear was replaced with confusion. Link turned to her with a glare.

"I've been looking all over town for you!" He stated with a low and angry tone.

"What are you doing?" Zelda whispered into Link's ear.

"Just play along." Link whispered back.

The large man raised as eyebrow at the two teens.

"You know this girl?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do." Link replied before explaining. "She's my little sister, Aryll. Please don't be mad at her. She's been very ill recently and it has affected her way of thinking."

Zelda blinked with disbelief at the words coming from Link's mouth.

"She said she knew the king!" The man argued, thinking that Link was telling a lie.

Link just chuckled in response before talking again.

"She thinks that the horse is the king." Link explained, pointing to Epona.

Epona jerked her head up, as if she understood what Link just said. Zelda just played along with Link's plan and bowed before the horse.

"Oh great king of Hyrule, how may I serve you?" Zelda gracefully remarked as she bowed, making Epona look almost confused.

Link nodded as he turned to face the man.

"It's quite sad." Link remarked as he took his wallet out and took out a red rupee. "Hopefully after a few more visits to the doctor, she'll be good as new."

Link grinned as he placed the red rupee into the man's hand and took Zelda's hand.

"Come along, Aryll. Time to go see the doctor." Link said with a fake grin. "You too, Epona."

Epona quickly responded to Link's command and followed him. Link kept looking behind himself, waiting until he and Zelda were out of the man's sight. When they turned around to a building, link turned Zelda around to face her.

"What were you thinking!?" He asked angrily. "You almost got yourself in trouble back there!"

Zelda looked down at the stone ground.

"That boy looked hungry, so I gave him an apple." She explained shyly.

Link simply shook his head and sighed while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, if you wanna buy fruit for some kid, tell me first. Alright?" He explained. "Because you and me both don't want to deal with that guy again."

Zelda nodded in response as she looked back up at Link.

"Good." Link responded.

Stretching his arms, Link looked around the market place.

"So, where do you wanna go now?" He asked of the princess.

Zelda started looking around, searching for a shop that caught her interest. Zelda's face lit up with a smile.

"How about that one?" Zelda asked as she pointed to a shop behind Link.

Link turned around to see what Zelda was pointing at. He turned and saw a small building with a colourful sign. The sign was coloured with red, purple and white with Hylian lettering. Link and over to the sign for a closer look.

"The happy mask shop?" Link read aloud. "I've never been in this place."

"It looks like an interesting shop." Zelda remarked, almost looking a bit jumpy.

Link just shrugged the princess's remark.

"Whatever floats your boat, your grace." Link said before reaching for the door.

"Shut up Ikari!"

Link and Zelda both took a step back from door. A voice came from the inside of the shop. It was male, and sounded a little bit irritated.

"The last thing that I need to put up with today is your rubbish!" The voice continued before stopping again.

Link looked at Zelda and shook his head. He put his hand on the wooden door and gently pushed it open. The shop definitely lived up to its name. The walls were all lined up and decorated with all different kinds of masks. Some looked like animals, some like monsters and some that looked like nothing Link and Zelda have ever seen. Standing behind the counter was a man. He was dressed in a purple shirt with loose short sleeves and striped fingerless gloves In two different shades of purple. His hair was short and dark brown-red and his eyes were squinted so hard that they were hard to see. He looked down at the counter as he craved into a large piece of wood with a carving knife. Link made a slight coughing noise, getting the man's attention and making him look up. The man slammed his knife into the table with a toothy grin.

"Costumers!" He muttered before speaking out loud. "Welcome to my shop!

"How may I be of service?"

Link and Zelda looked at the smiling man as they tired to put on smiles of their own.

"Well, I'm Link and this is my sister, Aryll." Link greeted.

Zelda gently waved at the smiling man.

"We were just wandering around and found this nice little shop." Link continued. "I take it you're a mask seller?"

"Indeed I am." The man answered, still smiling. "People call me the happy mask salesman. Or Happy if it's a mouthful for you."

"...right."

Link took a glance at the wall of masks. One mask caught his attention and interest. It was an eye mask that almost looked a lot like a bird with white feathers and a yellow beak.

"What kind of mask is that?" Link asked as he pointed to it.

"That my friend is the Bremen mask. Good for anyone who has the qualities of a leader." Happy explained. "Only twenty rupees if you're interested?"

"Sure!" Link grinned as he took out his wallet. "Hey Zel-"

Link stopped in mid sentence, only just stopping himself from blowing Zelda's cover. He gently shook his head before talking again.

"Aryll! Go ahead and pick one out for yourself." Link continued, hoping that the salesman didn't suspect anything.

The salesman did look at Link for a few seconds, but he quickly turned his attention to Zelda.

"Yes, miss Ayrll; take your pick." He said with the smile on his face.

Zelda looked around the room of masks, looking for something that would spark her interest.

"How about that one?" She asked as she pointed to a pair of rabbit ears.

"Oh, interested in the bunny hood I take it?" Happy asked with his hand on his chin. "It's quite popular."

"I can see why." Zelda remarked as she put the ears on top of her head.

"Ten rupees, and it's yours."

"Deal!" Link answered as he handed the rupees to the salesman.

The salesman gave the two costumers a friendly grin.

"thank you, sir!" Zelda said as she jumped happily.

"you're welcome my dear. And please; call me Happy." The salesman replied with a bow.

Link and Zelda gently waved as they walked to the door with their new masks. The salesman smiled as they walked out and he put the rupees into a draw in the counter.

"I thought they would never leave."

Happy's ears peeked up. He's smile began to fade when he heard a deep voice behind him.

"I thought I told you to stop talking, Ikari." Happy stated as he turned and looked down at the floor.

Happy looked down to see his shadow. But there was something strange about it. Happy leaned on the counter and stayed still. But the shadow moved on its own. It even began to rise from the floor amd became three dimensional; all black with glowing red eyes.

"What difference what it make?" The shadow called Ikari asked. "They wouldn't have even been able to see me."

Happy just slightly opened his squinted eyes, revealing them to be red. He rolled them away from the talking shadow in his sight.

"You knew who that girl was, right?" Ikari asked as he moved closer to Happy.

"Of coarse I did." Happy replied before going back to the mask in progress.

"Then why didn't you stop her and call the guards?"

"Oh have a heart ,Ikari. That the lady have a little fun."

Happy glanced towards the shadow for a few seconds.

"After all. It's her first day outside."

* * *

**AN: Well. ch 4 is here. and right on time for Majora's mask 3D. Speaking of Majora's mask, A new character is introduced. Just putting it out there, the Mask salesman is going to have a big roll in this, And the shadow called Ikari will be explained later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 Forgiveness**

* * *

Zelda skipped along the cobble ground, wearing her bunny hood mask as Link followed her with his Bremen mask.

"My; he seemed like a very nice man." Zelda remarked about the salesman of the happy mask shop.

Link looked back at the shop with uncertainty.

"Yeah." He replied. "But I wonder who he was yelling at?"

"I don't know. But we shouldn't let it bother us." Zelda replied with a warm smile.

Link just nodded at the princess's insight.

"Maybe you're right." Link replied, returning a smile. "So, where do you want to go now?"

Zelda looked around with a wide grin. She kept looking until she heard something. Her ears peeked at the sound. It was the sound of music.

"what's that noise?" She asked as she turned to face Link.

"I think that's the town dance; happens everyday at this hour." Link explained with his hands on his hips.

Without any second thoughts, Zelda began to run towards the source of the music. Link followed her; telling her to slow down. Zelda came to a full stop and stared in awe when she spotted the source. In the centre of the town square, a large group of people were dancing around the fountain in perfect sync; spinning and dancing in pairs of two. Zelda watched the scene with an eager grin while Link ran straight to her side.

"You really, need to stop running so fast all the time." Link said as he huffed and puffed.

"Lets dance!" Zelda giggled as she grabbed Link by the arm, making him let out a slight yelp.

Zelda pulled Link into the dancing crowd; holding his hands and started spinning, much to Link's dismay. Link tried to stand up right as the princess spun him around in a circle as she laughed with joyful glee.

"I can't dance!" Link shouted, trying to get through to the dancing princess.

"Just do what I'm doing!" She answered as she stopped spinning.

Zelda began to take steps in time with the rhythm of the music being played. Zelda moved to the sounds of the string music and wood winds as she held Link's hands and looked up at him.

"Now you try." She said with a grin.

Link gulped nervously and looked down at his feet; just waiting for himself to mess up. But to his surprise, he didn't mess up. Link smiled as he watched himself dance just like Zelda did.

"See?, I knew you could do it!" Zelda replied as she danced some more.

Zelda and Link danced and laughed together for what seemed like hours of joy to them; both wishing that the day would never have to end.

* * *

Link spent the rest of the day showing Zelda the wanders of the town. Showing her things like bombchu bowling, the treasure shop and so much more. Link lead Epona through the castle gates with Zelda on the saddle on her back. Link looked around for any guards, luckily seeing none in sight at all. Link lend his hand to Zelda as she jumped off of Epona and landed onto the cobble ground beneath.

"Well, that was fun." Link said as he took Epona back to the stables.

"Yeah." Zelda replied shyly as her cheeks went red. "I had a wonderful time."

Link put Epona back into her stable and decided to take Zelda back to her room.  
When they reached the door to her room, Zelda looked up at Link before speaking.

"Thank you for showing me a part of the outside world." She said as she fiddled with her long hair.

"No problem princess." Link replied with a smile as he opened the door.

Link and Zelda smiled at each other as they entered the dim lighted room. Their smiles faded when they drew their attention to Zelda's bed and the person sitting on it. Impa. Her arms and legs were crossed and had a look in her eyes that would kill if it could.  
"What were you thinking?" She said unemotionally.

Zelda and Link weren't sure if to reply because they didn't know who Impa was talking too.

"Because of you, the king has been worried sick!" Impa yelled, pointing at Link as she stood up. "If I had the proper authority, I would have you sent back to where the guards found you!"

"Impa, wait!" Zelda shouted as she cut in between her and Link. "Link was just following orders; I asked him to take me out of the castle."

Impa and Link both looked at Zelda with confused looks. Impa shook her head and looked at Zelda unemotionally.

"You're father will speak to you later about this." She said to the princess calmly.  
Impa turned to Link and gave him an fiery glare with her red eyes.

"And as for you, the king will have plenty to say to you!" Impa spoke harshly as she grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

Link looked on with terror as he was being dragged down the hall by the commander. Thoughts of what was going to happen made him go pale. What if the king was so mad that he was going to be punished? What if he was going to be sent to the stocks, or given forty lashes? Just for taking the princess outside the castle walls? Link's heart pounded as Impa opened the door to the throne room.

"My lord!" She called out with a solute.

The king was sitting on his throne as he looked up to see his subject with his daughter's bodyguard at her mercy.

"let him go Impa, I'll take from here." The king ordered solemnly as he stood up

With a nod, Impa let go of Link's arm, pushed him forward and left the room. A lump formed in Link's throat as he watched the towering man come closer to him with his hands behind his back.

"So, you took my daughter to the market?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Link looked down at the floor before answering.

"Yes, your majesty." Link replied in a nervous tone.

The king just looked Down at Link as his eyes narrowed.

"And you knew that she must never leave the castle?" He asked in a firm tone.

"Yes." Link replied, still sounding nervous. "But she asked me to and I couldn't just say no. She kept saying how much she wanted to go outside and see what she was missing."

The king looked down at Link as he pondered on his words; coming to a decision.

"I'm willing to take punishment for my disobedience." Link answered as he bowed down.

"I'm not going to punish you."

Link's eyes blink a few times; trying to process what his majesty just said to him.

"You're not?" He asked trying not to sound disrespectful.

"No. You haven't committed any crime." The king replied as he sat down on the floor. "But there is something we need to talk about."

The king asked Link to do the same so they could talk. Link did as he was asked and sat down on the red carpet floor next to the hulking king. the king looked down at Link with a tired look in his eyes as he took off his golden crown.

"Link. I know Zelda told you about how I can be a bit protective." The king began as he looked down at his crown. "But I have my reasons."

"is it because she's important?" Link asked as held his head up with his arm.

"Yes. But it's more then that."

The king turned his head and looked at Link with a sigh.

"It's because of her mother."

Link blinked at the sudden look of sadness in the eyes of Hyrule's king.

"Zelda's mom?" He asked, sitting up straight as he looked at the man.

"Yes. Her passing is a day I wish I don't have to remember." The king replied sadly as he looked back at his crown. "But it is the reason why I don't want my daughter to get hurt. Or worse."

"Is that why you wanted me to be her bodyguard and why you don't want her to go outside?"

"Indeed."

The king just sighed as he put his crown back on and stood up off the floor.

"But, perhaps one day she will be ready." He remarked as he looked down at Link. "It would be best if you went back to your chambers for now. You'll be called down when tonights dinner is ready."

Link just stood up from the floor and walked out of the door; saying nothing as he walked back to his room.

* * *

The four main inhabitants of the castle ate at the wooden table. Everyone ate in silence and said nothing to each other, not even making eye contact or a whisper. Soon after, everyone went back to their own business; returning to their chambers either getting ready for bed or doing nothing what's so ever. Link on the other couldn't get to sleep. He just stood on the balcony of his room and looked towards another balcony across from him that lead to the room of the princess with an ansixus stare. Niva took notice of this and flew towards the young man.

"What's on your mind?" She asked of Link.

"Can't sleep." Link answered, not turning around. "Not until I patch things up with Zelda."

"You're really going to worry about that? I'm sure she doesn't blame you for getting her in trouble."

Link turned around and looked at Niva with a look of disgust.

"Well, I'm just going to talk to her and say sorry to her." Link said firmly as he walked over to his bed.

"Well good luck with that. I think her door is locked." Niva replied as she looked at the boy.

Link ignored the fairy and started taking the sheets off his bed and the spare sheets under the bed. Niva stared at Link as her wings moved rapidly.

"What're you doing?" She asked as she flew in front of his face.

"Making a rope out of the bed sheets." Link briefly explained as he started tieing the bed sheets together.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna throw one to the other balcony and climb over."

Niva just shook her whole body negatively.

"Not gonna happen." She answered back.

"I'm not gonna let you stop Niva." Link replied, not taking his eyes off his now finished work.

"That's not what I meant."

Niva flew to one end of the sheet rope, grabbed it and lifted it with ease.

"there's nothing to latch onto to. I'll tie it up at the princess's balcony." Niva said before fluttering to the balcony.

Niva fluttered her way to The balcony of Zelda's room and tied her end of the blanket rope around it tightly. She flew back into Link's room and nodded at him.

"Ok, you're good to go." She said as she bobbed up and down.

Link looked back and fourth at the fairy, who for some reason was actually helping him do something that she would usually be going against.

"Thanks. But why are helping me?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna say that what I'm going is something an idiot would do?"

"Yes." Niva replied as she fluttered onto her pillow with a yawn. "But I'm too tired to argue with you. Goodnight."

With that, Niva fell asleep and snored lightly. Link just shrugged and went on with what he intended to do with the rope of bed sheets. He tied the end he was holding to the balcony of his bedroom in an improper knot. Thinking it was ready, Link grinned as he climbed over the balcony and hanged onto the bed sheet rope with both hands as he slowly made his way across.

"This is a lot easier then I thought." Link thought with a grin on his lips. "Nothing can go wrong h-"

Link screamed as he fell down; still holding the bed sheets with both hands. The knot on Links balcony went loose and gave way while the knot on Zelda's balcony stayed steady and tight, leaving Link hanging just a few feet above the ground and making him hang on for his life.

"What's going out there!?"

Zelda came running out on the balcony and started looking in all directions. Her eyes went big when she saw Link hanging on the bed sheets six feet below her.

"Link, what are you doing!?" Zelda questioned fiercely.

"Princess, I'm sorry if this seems a bit weird but there's something I need to discuss with you!" Link called out as he struggled to keep his grip.

"Link, hush! You'll wake everyone up!"

"Please, just let me talk to you! I'll never bother you again!"

Zelda just sighed out of frustration, telling Link to hold on and started pulling on the rope with all her strength. She pulled Link up onto the balcony, making him fall and tumble on the floor in the process. Link rubbed the back of his head with groan as he lifted himself off the floor. Zelda looked at him as she shook her head in disbelief of what just happened.

"Are you insane?" She questioned with her arms crossed. "Why would you do something so, so unbelievably stupid!?"

"Well, I'd go through the door but Niva told me that it's locked." Link explained as he brushed himself off.

Zelda rolled her eyes at Link's answered.

"Look, I just want to say sorry." Link continued in a lower tone of voice.

Zelda uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"For what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know; for today. Didn't you get in trouble with your father because of me?" Link asked, sounding unsure of himself.

Zelda just turned away before responding.

"Well, yes and No." She said shyly.

Link gave the princess a confused look.

"What does that mean?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Well, I just explained why we did what we did." Zelda began to explain. "And we just talked. He just explained why he keeps me which I've heard many times before. I think he considered the lecture as a punishment"

"The same happened with me." Link added with slight chuckle.

Zelda just turned around and sat on the end of her bed.

"I know he's just trying to protect me." She began as she fiddled with her dress. "But I wish there was a way I could prove that I'm capable to him."

Link looked down at the carpeted red floor in deep thought of what to say next. He looked back up at Zelda and took her hand in his as he smiled softly.

"Well, even though you did get yelled at by one of the angriest guys in town," link began as his cheeks went red. "I think you did okay out there for your first time outside."

Zelda turned away as her cheeks also went red. But she smiled as she looked back.

"I'm just glad you were there." She replied as she held Link's hand softly. "Well, I think we should both go back to bed. You know, before someone overhears us talking in here."

"Oh, yes of course your grace." Link replied as he stood up off the bed.

Link walked over to the door leading to the hallway. But before Link could put his hand on the handle of the door, a thought struck him.

"Ummm, princess?" Link began as he turned around to face Zelda. "How am I supposed to get back to my room if the door is locked?"

Zelda replied to Link's question with a cunning smirk.

"Let me fix that." Shrug said as she started going through the drawer next to her bed.

Zelda kept rummaging through the draw until she took out a pin; sharp on one end with a blue tip on the other. Zelda walked over to the door and started fiddling with the lock, having her ear against the door. A smiled formed on her face as she heard a click after moving the pin around in the lock for a few seconds.

"And there we have it." Zelda announced as she gently pushed the door opened.

Link on the other hand stared back and fourth at the now opened door and the princess who picked its lock with a pin.

"Y-you can pick locks?" He asked, only just getting the words out.

"I've had a lot of time to practice." She replied with a smile as if it was nothing.

Link just stared at the smiling princess as he walked out the door into the dim lighted hallway. He did not take his eyes off her, neither did she.

"So." Link began as shyly he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow night for your birthday, princess."

"I hope to see you as well." Zelda said in return.

Link turned around to go back to his room.

"Link?" Zelda asked before he could leave.

"Yes your grace?" Link replied as he turned back around to face her.

Zelda's face turned light pink as she said one last thing.

"Just call me Zelda."

After that, Zelda gently closed door as she smiled at her new friend. Until the door was fully closed and locked. Link looked at the door for a few seconds before strolling back to his chamber with a smile on his lips and his hands resting on the back of his head. Both the bodyguard and the princess felt content and safe. But little did they know that they were watched. Watched by something evil.

* * *

The watcher with the red eye and bat wings flew rapidly across the stone pathway into the ruined castle in the sand. The watcher flew into the ancient and crumbling throne room; awaited by the presence of the man in red and the man on the throne. The man in red held out his boney hand to grab the watcher while the man on the throne; still camouflaged by shadow and darkness stared at the scene with his yellow, glowing and beastly eyes.

"Show me what you have found." the man in red commandeered of the watcher.

The watcher landed onto the palm of the red man's hand, turning into black dust and disappeared into nothing as the man in red crushed it with his fist. The red man's eyes went black for a moment as he turned to face his master.

"What did the watcher find?" The man on the throne asked as he tapped his metal fingers against the throne.

"Well, my lord." The red man began with a bow. "It seems that the king is throwing his daughter a party in celebration of her seventeenth birthday tomorrow night."

The man on the throne stopped tapping his fingers against the throne and looked up at the man in red. A wide Cheshire Cat grin crept onto his face; showing a sharp set of teeth as he stood from his throne; towering over the man in red and looked at him.

"Is that so?" He asked in a deep menacing voice.

"Yes it is true, my lord." The man in red replied.

The towering man began to chuckle deeply as looked down at his servant with his yellow eyes.

"Well then... Perhaps I'll have to pay them a visit."

* * *

**AN: Yeah. I know the balcony scene might be a little stupid, but it's the best thing I could come up with; And I wanted to try and Make Link and Zelda closer. Anyway, it seems like the day out went well apart from getting caught by Impa afterwards. And it seems someone is planning on 'paying' our hero's a visit. So stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uninvited guest Part 1**

Zelda's seventeenth birthday finally came the following evening. Everyone ranging from royalty and Nobility came and probably more were to come in the following hours. Link stood in front of the main entrance to the throne room where the party was taking place. He was dressed in an aquamarine robe lined with gold stitching with his messy hair slicked back and his sword in hand for security. Link tapped his foot anxiously as he scratched his shoulder; itching from the fabric of the formal robe.

"I wish I was allowed to come in now." He muttered to himself as he adjusted the loose robe. "There're already so many people in there already, I doubt any more guests are coming."

Just as Link let out a sigh, Niva came flying through the large doorway and stopped in front of Links' face.

"Hey, Link! Why don't you come in now?" Niva asked as her wings fluttered rapidly. "The king told me that all the guests are here."

"Really? Are you sure?" Link asked.

"Yeah! Now come on, you're going to miss the kings' toast!"

Link began to follow the glowing fairy into the crowded throne room. Before Link could pass through the door, a burning sanitation made its way into his left hand. Link didn't have a noticeable reaction to the pain. Link just looked down at his hand to see what was causing the burning feeling. His eyes went a little big when he saw that his birthmark was glowing dimly.

"Hurry up, Link!" Niva called from afar.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Link replied as he came out of his daze.

Link looked down at his left hand before covering it with his right.

"Maybe it's nothing." Link thought to himself before he walked in to join the party.

Over by the dessert table, Zelda was dressed in a pink dress with a gold belt, gold shoulder pads and long white gloves. She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her or her general direction. With a wide grin, she quietly removed her right glove and snatched a small chocolate truffle from a silver platter. Making sure no one was watching, Zelda placed the small truffle into her mouth; stopping herself from giggling over the sweet taste.

"I saw that."

Zelda froze as she swallowed the truffle. With panic, she quickly turned to face the one who caught her.

"I'm not doing anything! I-"

Zelda tried to say something in her defence, but she fell silent when she saw the one who caught her.

A young blue feminine figure stood before the princess. She looked a little human, but she had features that resembled a fish. Her skin was light blue with long fins coming out of her forearms with a dolphin-like tail coming from the back of her head. Her face looked very human with a smile, purple eyes and pointed ears with violet crystal earrings. Zelda took a long look at the girl before bursting out in joy.

"Ruto!" She shouted as she threw her arms around the one called Ruto.

"Zelda!" Ruto replied as she hugged the princess back. "It's been so long; I haven't seen you since we were kids."

"It's wonderful to see you again! How is everything in Zora domain?"

"Oh, fine I suppose."

Ruto was the princess of the Zoras of Lake Hylia and daughter of the Zora king.

"So, you're seventeen now?" Ruto asked as she put her hands on her hips. "That's one for archives."

"Indeed." Zelda replied a light giggle. "Oh, by the way, there's someone I want you to meet."

"You've made some friends?"

"Oh yes. He's my protector."

Rutos' ears peaked up when she heard the word he's.

"A boy, hmm?" She said with grin. "So where is he?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Zelda answered before she asked Ruto to follow her.

"Wow. I guess Zelda's pretty popular." Link thought to himself as he walked within the crowd of party guests.

As link walked around, the burning sensation in his hand slowly increased. He tried his best to ignore it, but it was becoming painfully difficult.

"What's going with it!?" Link shouted in his mind as he hid his pain. "Maybe I should-"

Link didn't watch where he was going and walked into something hard and solid. He rubbed his forehead as he looked up to see a large being that looked like a giant boulder. The being turned around and showed its full form; a hulking humanoid with yellow skin blended in the armoured rock on his back, muscled limbs with large steel on its wrists and a rugged paper white beard on its face.

"Well what have we got here?" The large being said with a deep booming voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" Link quickly apologised. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me."

The being just gave out a hearty chuckle and put his large hand on Links' shoulder.

"There's no need an apology young one." The creature said as he smiled. "Tell me. What's your name?"

Link put his hands behind him nervously before answering.  
"Link."

"Well then, Link." The creature as he held out his hand. "I am Darunia; chief of the Goron's!"

Link nodded as he held his hand for the chief to shake. Darunia took Links' hand and shook it roughly, making Link cringe as he felt his hand being crushed slightly. He smiled through the slight pain, trying to make a good impression in front of the chief.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Link answered through the pain.

"Just call me Darunia." The goron chief replied as he let go of the young mans' hand.

As Link shook his sore hand, Darunia started observing the appearance of the boy; taking notice of his sword.

"You are a warrior?" He asked, thinking that Link was a swordsman.

Link looked up at Darunia as he tried to think of how to reply.

"Actually, I'm the princess's bodyguard." Link answered as he stood up straight.

"Bodyguard eh? That's quite the job. How is she by the way?"  
"Well, she-"

Before Link could finish, the voice of the princess called out to him among all the other voices around him. He turned to see Zelda and Ruto coming up to him and waving at him. She then ran up to them and hugged the Goron chief.

"Darunia!" Zelda called out excitedly. "It's so good to see you!"

"Well, if it isn't little Zelda!" Darunia greeted back as he gently lifted the princess off the ground. "Looked at you! All grown up and as beautiful as a diamond!"

Link watched the scene before him as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hello there, handsome."

Link turned around quickly to seem Ruto smiling right at him and leaning towards him.

"Zelda told me about you." She said as she played with her necklace. "Have a name?"

A small lump formed in Links' throat as he tried to respond.

"Link." He managed. "And who may I ask are you?"

"Oh, Link; this is Ruto; princess of Zora's domain." Zelda introduced her two friends to each other.

Link went completely still when he heard the word princess. He turned to face the Zora with a bow.

"I-it's an honour, your highness." Link shuddered as he held out his hand.

"Please darling." Ruto replied as she took hold of Links' hand and smiled at him. "Call me Ruto."

As Link interacted with Zeldas' little group, Impa appeared out of nowhere; appearing behind Link and making him jump in surprise. She wasn't dressed in a dress like all the other woman, just in her normal clothes, but with sash with the Hylian crest. She turned her attention to Zelda.

"Princess Zelda." She began with a firm tone. "Your father has requested your presence for he is about to make a speech."

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda replied to Impa before she left.

Zelda turned to face Link before speaking to him.

"I'm sure it won't take long." She said before running off towards the throne with her caretaker.

Link watched as Zelda disappeared into the crowd. He thought of waving at her, but she wouldn't see it anyway. Ruto spoke up when Zelda left.

"So, anyway-"

"Hey, Link!"

Niva called out to Link as she flew towards him and stopped in front of his line of sight.

"The king's about to make a speech; wanna go watch?" She asked with an excited squeak in her voice.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Link replied as he smiled.

Link followed Niva, leaving a gobsmacked Ruto standing there. Link looked back at her while he followed Niva; not watching where he was going. He bumped into someone as he turned his head to look forward. He turned to see a man in purple brushing himself off. The man was wearing a mask, but Link thought nothing of it.

"Sorry about that." Link apologised before moving on.

The man in the mask just waved Link off. Link had to gently push his way to get a good view of the throne, where the king was about to make his speech. Silence quickly filled the room and everyone had their eyes on their leader, his guard and his daughter.

"My dear friends." The king began. "It has been so long since I have seen such a diverse gathering within these halls. Today, we have gathered once more to celebrate the coming of age of my daughter."

Link and everyone listened to the kings ever word. Link listened with an eager grin. But his attention went elsewhere when the burning feeling returned in his left hand. Link looked down to see his birthmark, this time glowing brighter. Niva glanced at the boy and looked at him with concern.

"Link, what's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know!" Link replied with a slightly louder whisper.

The king didn't notice any of this.

"Today, my daughter Zelda is seventeen years of age. Soon she will take my place as ruler of Hyrule. I know from the bottom of my heart that she make an outstanding leader, and she will maintain the peace that made Hyrule what it is today-"

The king's speech was cut short by the sound of a crashing window. All the glass windows shattered to pieces as green moblins flew in and began terrorising the guests, causing an all-out panic. All the guards including Link and Impa told everyone to get down as they tried to fight them, but there were too many to fight. The moblins screamed in their snarling grants like animals. As Link and Impa both landed a hit on one moblin each, the doors of the throne room busted open with a roar of thunder. Everyone looked at the door with fear. The king, Zelda and Link looked at the door with a worried glare.  
Through the dark hallways, a figure emerged from the shadows; making a few people gasped as it appeared. The figure was a middle aged man with a large build that made him tower over everyone but Darunia, covered by a dark black robe with gold linings and metallic red shoulder pads. The man had bloody orange hair that went down to his shoulders with a short bloody orange beard to match. His skin was coloured dark green and his eyes were a colour of gold and glowing like the eyes of a beast. The man approached the king with a solemn look and stopped in the middle of the room and stared with a grim face.

"Well, well." The man spoke a deep and menacing voice.

The man cracked a smile and chuckled deeply.

"What a glorious assemblage this is, King Daphnes." He said as he slowly walked closer to the throne and looked upon the frightened guests. "I see royalty. Nobility."

The man spotted Ruto and Darunia, and smirked at the sight of the two races.

"How quaint." He said grimly. "You even invited the savages."

Darunia and Ruto glared at the man with Disgust upon his insult. The king also stared with disgust. The man returned his gaze back to the king and his daughter.

"Though I must confess." He spoke in a calm tone. "I became quite distressed upon not receiving an invitation."

"You not welcome here!" The king shouted as he reached for the sword hiding underneath his cloak.

The man looked at the king as if he was going to shout back. But he just laughed instead.

"Oh, dear." The man thought to himself. "How unfortunate."

"Who are you?" Zelda spoke, trying to show no fear.

"Well, where are my manners?"

The man took a bow before the princess with a grim grin on his face.

"I, am Ganondorf. King of the desert."

"You're the king of scum!" Darunia yelled from afar, making Ganondorf return a glare.

"Why did you come here, Ganon?" The king questioned, tightening the grip on his sword.

"I bare no ill will towards you or anyone here." Ganondorf answered to the king. "You just have have something that I want."

"What do you want?" Zelda asked as she stood up straight.

Ganondorf looked at her for a second before showing a grim smirk.

"Your piece of the triforce." He as he pointed at her, showing his armoured hands and arms. "I know you have it, princess. So give it to me."

Ganondorf began to walk closer to Zelda as she backed away out of fear. The king came between them and pointed his sword towards Ganondorf, along with several guards pointing their spears.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" The king commanded.

"Now, now. There's no need for any violence." Ganondorf reminded with a smirk.

Unknown to the king or Ganondorf, Link took his sword out of its scabbard and began charging at the man.

"Link, no!" Niva called out, unable to stop the boy.

Without a battle cry, Link jumped into the air and slammed his sword into the side of Ganondorfs' arm; hoping to land a hit. Link smiled as his sword hit the spot. But his smile quickly faded when it bounced back as if the sword was nothing. Link fell straight to the floor with his sword leaving his hand, sliding away from him and stopping in front of the crowd. The boy rubbed his head as he sat up, only to look and see his target turning to face him. Ganondorf looked down at Link with disgust and annoyance. Without warning he grabbed onto the collar of Links' robe, making the boy struggle as the man lifted him to his eye level. Link grabbed Ganondorfs' arm and began punching in desperation, trying to break free from the mans' iron grip. Ganondorf looked at the boy with rage in his beastly yellow eyes. He began to yell at the boy.

"Who do you think you are, you little piece of-"

Ganondorf stopped telling at Link and froze when he saw the marking on the boys' hand.

"The swordsman from the woods." He whispered in his mind.

Ganondorfs' shocked face turned into a solemn face with no emotion as he stared at Link. Link stared back at the dictator, becoming afraid from the eyes staring at him.

"I'll deal with you later, boy." Ganondorf whispered into Links' ear before tossing him into the crowd.

Link managed to land on his feet before slipping onto his knee; giving the intruder a glare of pissed off hatred as he stood up. Ganondorf ignored him and looked towards the rest of the crowd.

"Listen well, all of you!" He shouted, making everyone listen out of fear. "In three months' time, I shall declare war upon your kingdom. I will an army of moblins, redeads, everything that you all fear! And I will take what is mine!"

Ganondorf looked at Zelda with an insane look in his eyes, making Zelda step back in fear of the man.

"Even if it means spilling royal blood."

With a swift movement of his cloak, darkness filled the room; sending everyone into a panic. Light re-entered the room a split second later, with Ganondorf and the moblins nowhere to be found. Link looked in each direction of the room as he went towards the king and Zelda.

"Your majesty, w-who was that man?" He asked as his voice trembled.

The king did not respond to Links' question. He just stood there, tightening his fist. He gently pushed the boy aside and ran towards the doorway, leaving everyone in confusion.

"Father, wait!" Zelda shouted as she, Impa and Link chased after her father.

* * *

**AN: Well... That escalated quickly. Seems Ganondorf really means business. This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, But I was getting a little impatient. So here it is!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ch.7 Uninvited guest part 2**

"Father, wait!" Zelda called out as she, Link and Impa chased after their worried king. Ruto, Niva and Dauria followed the trio with great haste.

The king ran through the dark halls of the castle before reaching the outside garden. He ran through the wall of vines and down the stone steps, finally stopping at the great fairy fountain. The king went down on his knees with his hands on the stone floor, breathing heavily from the running.

"Great fairy." He whispered through his breath. "I need you to guide me."

The water within the fountain began to glow and bubble. The great fairy slowly rose of the water and looked down upon the king.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" She questioned, noticing the anxiety in his voice.

The king took a deep breath before answering.

"Ganondorf has returned." He breathed shakily. "He's declared war on Hyrule, and he's going to attack in three months."

The great put her hand over her mouth as she listened. The king looked up at the mystical being as he breathed heavily.

"He's coming for Zelda and possibly Link. He must be stopped!" He shouted as he slammed his fists against the stone floor.

"Calm yourself my king." The great fairy consoled before looking down to think. "Perhaps it is time to show them the prophecy."

The king looked up at the fairy in disbelief.

"The prophecy? No, they are too young!" The king argued.

"What prophecy?"

The King quickly turned to see Link, Zelda and Impa standing there. Ruto, Dauria and Niva quickly followed. The king stared at the group with still breath as Impa crossed her arms.

"You would've had to have told them someday, your majesty." She said firmly. "Now seems to be the right time."

"Tell us what?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Is it about that man?" Link added.

The king took a deep breath before answering.

"I will explain everything." He told the two teens before speaking to Impa. "Tell the guests that the party is over."

Impa nodded before running back up the steps with lightning speed.

"Now, all of you. Follow me." The king ordered.

Link and Zelda looked at each other with looks of uncertainty. But they followed his majesty anyway. Link stood next to Dauria as everyone walked.

"What's going on with the king?" Link asked, looking up at the Goron.

"I'm not quite sure, young one." Dauria answered with a worried look on his face. "I've known his majesty for a long time. But I've never seen him act this way."

Link looked towards the king as he led the group to the throne room, now empty with only Impa remaining. She gained the group as they made their way towards the throne. The king turned around to face everyone with a firm look in his eyes.

"What I am about to show all of you will be the key to stopping Ganondorf." He said as he placed a hand on the top of the throne.

The king pulled the throne back, slowly and slightly lifting it from the ground.

A light rumbling noise arose from the stone wall behind the throne. Everyone watched in awe as the stone wall came apart and opened like a door, revealing a completely different room. Everyone looked in wonder and awe as they entered through the new door. Everyone but Zelda and Impa. Zelda never set foot in this room, or knew about it. She turned to Impa with a gobsmacked expression.

"You knew about this and I didn't?" Zelda questioned, shocked by this discovery.

"Your father didn't think you were ready." Impa answered with her arms crossed.

"I didn't want to show you this tell you were older, Zelda. But recent events have swayed me." The king explained in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Link and Niva asked at the same time.

The king did not answer. He turned around and made his way into the room, making everyone follow him. Link looked at the stone white walls of the room in awe. All of them had ancient drapes with images sewn into them. All the images had a warrior in green fighting an enormous boar-like beast, or a man that shared a striking resemblance to the man named Ganondorf. Link peered closer at the warrior in green. He also looked familiar, but Link could not put his finger on it. He turned back to face the king, who stopped in front of a stone pedestal and turned to face the group.

"This is the master sword." The king announced as he moved out of the way.

Link, Niva and Zelda took a close look at the object placed within the stone pedestal. It was indeed a sword. The blade was polished shining silver, with a carving of the triforce close to the metallic violet handle of the blade. Link looked down to see six key holes engraved into the stone pedestal, becoming quite curious of what they were.

"This sword has been used in the hands of the hero of courage since the dawn of time." The king explained, looking down at the sword. "It has been used in the fight against evil many times. Only one who bares the mark of courage can wield it."

The king turned to Link, getting a stare from the boy. Everyone else turned to Link curiously. Links' eyes went wide when he realised what was happening.

"No. No, I'm not a hero." He protested, backing away.

"We need to see if he has the mark." Dauria said as he stopped Link.

"It's on his left hand." Impa added, grabbing Link by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Link growled, pulling out of Impa's grip. "I told you, it's just a birthmark!"

Niva flew in front of Link's so she could talk to him.

"You were acting weird at the party! Like you were in pain!" She argued, turning bright red. "Has it got something to do with your birthmark?!"

Link gave the fairy a cold stare. He looked down at the floor and muttered something.

"Pardon?" Ruto asked with her hands on her hips.

"It was glowing!" Link answered. "It was glowing and burning before Ganondorf came."

Zelda gave a Link a concerned look as he spoke. Her birthmark didn't glow when Ganondorf came, not even when he was near her. The king walked up to Link and looked down on him, putting a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Link." He began with a serious tone. "I know this may seem shocking to you. But you must understand. The fate of all of Hyrule depends on the choice you make now."

Link kept shaking his head out of disbelief.

"Your majesty, I'm not trying to be disrespectful towards you or your daughter." Link protested kindly. "But I'm not a hero! I'm just a farm boy."

The king just sighed and shook his head. He was not sure what it would take to make Link stop being self-doubtful and change his mind. He glanced upon the drapes hanging on the stone walls. Then back to Link.

"Let me show you something." His majesty said as he looked down at the young man.

The king pointed towards the drapes with the fine stitching of battles sewn into them. Link looked up at them, not knowing what the old man was trying to prove.

"Look at the warrior in these stitching's, Link." His majesty said as he looked up at ancient drapes. "Does he look familiar to you?"

Link looked closer at the green clothed warrior. He noticed that some of the features of the warrior looked similar to his own; right down to the hair colour and pierced ear.

"He, almost looks a lot like-"

"You."

Link blinked a little before looking up at the king, who still had his eyes on the drapes as he spoke.

"There were many heroes who held the power of courage. The power to defeat evil and fight for light."

His majesty looked away from the drapes and looked down at the young man.

"You could be one of them."

Link looked away from the king and began thinking. He thought about what his father said to him before he and Niva left for Hyrule castle.

'Perhaps this could be a sign. The goddesses might have big plans for you. It just doesn't look that way because they work in strange ways.'

With a deep breath, Link turned back to face the man towering over him.

"I'll do it." He said his he breathed out.

Hearing those words made everyone cheer excitedly apart from Impa and the king, who just nodded in approval.

"Well." Link Began, making his way towards the sword. "Let's get this over with."

"The sword won't come out." Impa added, making Link stop dead in his tracks.

Link and Zelda turned to their elders in question.

"Would do you mean?" Zelda questioned towards her caretaker.

"It's a sword, I'm sure it's not that heavy." Link added in disbelief.

"That's not what I mean." Impa answered with a firm tone. "You need the keys."

"Keys? What keys?" Ruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The six keys of the sages." The king added with his arms crossed.

Everyone set their eyes onto his majesty curiously.

"Many years ago when Zelda's great grandmother ruled Hyrule," he began with his arms behind his back. "The Kingdom was under attack by dark forces. When the darkness was defeated by the last hero, the master sword was placed back into the stone for the next hero. As a way to know if he was worthy to wield the sword, she casted a spell on the pedestal; creating six keys to unlock the seal if evil were to rise again."

The King turned to his subjects when he paused.

"It seems that time is now." He said with a solemn face.

Link and Zelda just looked at each other with uncertainty looks in their eyes.

"So we just need the keys then." Ruto commented over-confidently.

"That's right!" Nivea agreed, also sounding over-confident. "Let's unlock the seal then!"

"The keys are scattered across the land." Impa interrupted, making everyone silent.

After a few Seconds, Niva turned bright red and flew straight in front of Impas' face.

"WHAT!?" She shouted in her small voice. "YOU DON'T HAVE THEM!?"

"No. The queen had them scattered as a test for the next hero." Impa answered, unaffected by Nivas' outburst. "We already have one of them, leaving five to find."

"So, Link has to go and retrieve them?" Dauria asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes, But not alone." The king answered as he took a scroll from the wall. "This time, he must have company on his quest."

"What kind of company?" Link asked, stepping away from the pedestal.

The king took a glance at the scroll in his hands before answering.

"Well, it is written that the chosen hero will be accompanied by the following. A protector of the royal family."

Impa smiled lightly at the sound of her title.

"A leader and sworn brother."

Daruia grinned and crossed his arms.

"A maiden of the tides."

Ruto shrugged a bit at the sentence.

"The descendent of a Goddess. A fairy of the forest. And one who has cheated death."

Everyone nodded in agreement, thinking they had everyone on the list.

"That seems like everyone." Niva commented, now calm.

"But there's something that I'm not sure about." Link added as he joined the group.

"What?" Dauria asked, waiting for the boy to answer.

Link stared at the group before answering.

"What does descendent of a Goddess and one who has cheated death mean?"

Everyone looked at each other in thought before looking down at the ground.

"Perhaps I can be of service."

Everyone in the room jerked their heads up when they heard a voice come out of the air. In the middle of the door way, a man in purple appeared before everyone's eyes out of the air as he took something off his face that made him invisible. Link and Zelda stared with wide eyes when they recognised the man. It was the man from the mask shop. Impa stared with disgust as she drew her sword.

"Who are you!? How did you get passed the guards!? Tell me!" She demanded, ready to charge.

"Now, I won't tell if you don't ask politely." The mask salesman said playfully with a grin.

Impa growled as she held her sword in the air, about to charge at the intruder. Zelda rushed to her caretaker and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Impa don't, he's not an enemy!" The princess said in the salesmans' defence.

"He's just the guy from the mask shop in town." Link added, running to Zeldas' side.

Impa gave the teens a questionable stare before lowering her weapon. The king stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

"Well, we know who you are." He stated in a firm voice. "But how did you get passed the guards?"

"Long story short, I was wearing a mask that made me unnoticeable with its enchanted properties." The salesman explained, holding up a stone textured mask in his hand. "I put it on when your bodyguard was ordered to throw everyone out. But that's not why I'm here."

The salesman began to walk closer to the group with his hands behind his back.

"I have a strong belief that I am the one who has cheated death." He proposed.

Everyone looked at the man in disbelief upon his sudden statement; the king and Impa especially.

"What makes you say that?" His majesty questioned with suspicion in his tone.

"How do we know if you're not a spy that is working for Ganondorf?" Ruto added, crossing her arms.

"I assure you, I have no relation to that monster." The salesman answered with a serious tone. "But I had a feeling that darkness was brewing. It was that that feeling that could make your hair stand on end. Besides, we can all agree that the gravity of the situation is quite high. Even if I'm not a warrior or the descendent of a hero, you'll still need all the help you can get if you wish to stop the Gerudo king from starting a war."

Everyone but Zelda and Link started discussing if the man could be trusted. Zelda walked forward towards the salesman with Link watching. Soon everyone had their eyes on the princess as she stood in front of the salesman with her hand out.

"Give me your hand." She ordered calmly.

"Very well, Aryll." The salesman grinned, holding out his hand.

Zelda ignored the comment and took hold of the salesmans' hand and held it for a few seconds. She closed her eyes as she did so, seeming like she was trying to concentrate on something. Zelda released the salesmans' hand and turned back to face her father.

"He's telling the truth, father." She informed quickly.

The king gave his daughter a questionable look.

"How are you sure?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"I could sense it. He speaks the truth."

"And he's right." Niva added. "We need all the help we can get if we're gonna stop Ganondorf."

Everyone looked at each other knowingly and nodded. Dauria stepped forward.

"But we still need the descendent of the goddess." He reminded as he stood in centre.

"I may or may not know who 'she' is."

Everyone had their eyes on the salesman, who was picking a piece of fluff off from his clothes.

"Is it not written that the royal family is descendent from Hylia herself?" He smirked, eyeing the princess.

Everyone turned their eyes to Zelda, who had her hands over her mouth. She took her hands away before she spoke.

"You, mean... I'm going to go on the quest?" She questioned, sounding excited through a smile.

"Absolutely not!"

Zeldas' smile faded as everyone turned their gaze to the king when he yelled.

"I refuse to put Zelda in harms' way!" He protested fiercely. "Ganondorf will have goons on the hunt for her! She won't be safe out there!"

"With all due respect, your majesty." Impa interrupted. "But Zelda isn't safe here in the castle neither."

"Impa is right, father." Zelda added as she stepped forward. "Besides, I can't just sit on the sidelines and do nothing when my people are in danger. I could be capable if you just give me a chance!"

His majesty stared down at his daughter before looking back at Impa; unsure of what to do. He simply sighed before looking back down at Zelda.

"Get your supplies ready for tomorrow morning." He sighed, giving in.

Zelda started smiling as she ran up to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, father." She said as she looked up at the towering king. "I'll make you proud."

The king smiled and nodded at his daughter before turning to the others.

"All of you get some rest." He recommended. "You will prepare your supplies for the journey and start the quest first thing in the morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement before leaving to rest and prepare for tomorrow morning. Link yawned as he walked.

"Link." The king called out to the boy. "Come here."

Link looked back to the king before looking back at Niva.

"I'll catch up in a minute." He said to the fairy before she flew away.

Link turned back to the king before he spoke firmly to the young man.

"I want you to promise me something." He spoke to the boy in front of him.

"Yes, your majesty?" Link answered, waiting for the answer.

The king took a deep breath before answering.

"Promise you will protect Zelda." He answered as he breathed out. "I know she could protect herself, but I just want to make sure. She is all that I have left. Can I count on you, Link?"

Link looked unsure at first. The king just placed a great weight upon the young mans' shoulders, but saying no was not something that Link could not do. He looked up at the king and nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you." His majesty smiled down at Link. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow will be the start of a long journey."

Link took a bow out of respect before leaving to go to his chambers and get ready for the morning.

* * *

"Well. That got pretty heavy back there." Niva commented, sitting on her pillow. "I knew you were gonna have a responsibility protecting the princess, but I never thought you would have to save all of Hyrule."

"Don't remind me." Link responded, sitting on his bed with his sword in hand.

Niva raised an eyebrow at her friend with concern.

"You okay, Link?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine. Just a little worried." Link admitted.

"Well, try not to worry too much. I'm sure everything's gonna turn out fine."

Niva stretched her little wings and let out a light yawn.

"G'night." She muttered, falling onto her pillow and fell asleep.

"Night." Link quietly replied.

The young swordsman stared at the sword in his hands. He sighed as he put the blade down and picked up a piece of paper, a quill with ink and began to write.

_'Dear father  
Me and Niva have arrived at Hyrule castle. It is as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. We even got to meet the king, and the princess. His majesty is kind, but he can be quite firm and strict when he needs to be. And princess Zelda. She is everything I pictured her to be, and more. I could tell you more about Impa or the great fairy living under the palace. But I need to get something important out of the way. Tomorrow morning, I'm going on a quest. A quest so important, it may or may not decide the outcome of the future. I hope during this quest, I can get the chance to write to you as much as I can and tell you of my journey.  
Your son, Link'_

When Link finished the letter, he folded the paper in half and placed it under his bed; reminding himself to have it posted first thing in the morning. Link pulled the covers and sheets on top of himself; hoping the goddesses would bless him with much needed rest.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. been quite busy and I had a bad case of writers block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: the quest begins**

* * *

"Zelda."

Princess Zelda shifted slightly as she opened her eyes. She expected to wake up in her bed inside her chambers. But she did not. Instead, her bed was replaced with a patch of soft green grass and her chambers were replaced with a wide open field. Zelda blinked out of confusion as she stood up.

"What on earth?" She thought as she looked around.

"Zelda."

A voice called out to the princess. Zelda kept turning in each direction, searching for the owner of the voice, but saw nothing.

"W-who's there?" She called out with a shudder in her voice.

"We are here." A set of voices replied in sync, making Zelda shake from nerves. "Right now, we are far away and can only spoke in dreams. But we are waiting, and watching."

Zelda just shook her head in disbelief, having no idea of what was happening or what she was hearing.

"It is time wake up."

* * *

Zelda rapidly sat up with a jolt. Breathing heavily, she looked around to see what was the open field turned back into her chambers. She calmed down when she felt the soft fabrics of her bed and saw Daisuke sleeping at the foot of the bed post. Zelda looked over to the closed curtains as she climbed out of the bed; opening them and letting in the sunlight of the early morning.

"This is it." The princess whispered, thinking of the quest.

Just then, a creaking sound came from the door to Zelda's room. She turned to see Impa standing in the doorway with her sword strapped to her side and a firm look in her Crimson eyes.

"It's almost time, your grace." The caretaker reminded with a bow.

Zelda nodded in response before speaking.

"Get my armour ready."

* * *

Over in Link's chambers, the swordsman in green was dressed and ready while Niva was still asleep on her pillow. As Niva snored softly, Link had the letter he wrote last night in his hands and began folding it and placed it in a envelop, preparing it to be mailed. The young swordsman turned to the sleeping fairy and lightly shook the pillow she was sleeping on.

"Niva?" Link whispered in an attempt to wake the fairy.

Niva just rolled over and softly groaned.

"Give me twenty minutes." She mumbled

Link just responded by shaking the Pillow harder.

"Niva!" He repeated, louder this time.

Niva awoke with a jolt as Link shook the pillow, keeping a grip on the fabric to avoid falling. When the shaking ceased, Niva looked up at Link and gave him a hateful glare.

"What!?" She shouted with her tiny voice.

"There's no need to be rude." Link began in reply. "I need you to do me a favour."

Link showed Niva the envelop as she flapped her wings Impatiently.

"I need you to mail this letter for me." Link explained. "It's for dad."

Niva stopped flapping her wings so much and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You want me to deliver mail?" She questioned.

"I just want you to put it in the mailbox in town. I'd ask one of the guards..."

Link's face went pink before he spoke again.

"But I trust you more." He said softly.

Niva gave Link a look of suprise as her tiny body turned into a soft shade of red; almost embarrassed by Link's compliment. Clearing her throat, Niva gently took the envelop of Link's hands and carried it as she flew up off her pillow.

"Well... I'll just, go mail this now." Niva said as she began to fly off.

Link nodded and turned around to start packing items he would need for the quest. Niva stopped halfway through the window and turned to face her friend.

"Are you worried?"

Link looked back at his fairly companion with a raised eyebrow, like the one she gave him a minute ago.

"Worried about what?" He asked.

"About the quest." Niva answered back. "This whole saving Hyrule thing is a pretty big deal."

"Hey, c'mon Niva. you said it yourself; everything will turn out fine." Link reassured, smiling.

Niva thought about before nodding in agreement.

"Maybe you're right." Niva said before flying off with the letter.

As soon as Niva was out of Link's sight, his smile faded. The young swordsman sat down on his bed, looking down at all the supplies he packed into his bag. It was once he emptied that bag. Twice he had to pack for two different reasons. Link really did have doubts and worries. He did not believe that he is or was a hero. He kept telling himself that the king could be wrong. Link groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"This is just wrong." He shouted in his head as he fell back into the bed.

* * *

Impa looked down at the collection of swords and blades placed upon the table, each different from the last. Her hand hovered above them, deciding which one she would take with her. Her eye sight landed on one sword in picticular. The blade itself was half the length and size of a human. The steal of the blade was coal black with a symbol of a blue metallic eye and tear drop carved into the black metal. The base of the blade was lined in gold with a bronze handle wrapped in blue ribbon. Impa stared down at the weapon as she placed it inside the scabbard that went with it. She closed her eyes and gave out a prayer.

"In the name of the light and the three powers of the Triforce." She whispered. "I ask the golden Goddesses to bless us on our quest. For better or worse. For the future and hope of Hyrule. For the princess and the king."

Impa finished her prayer with a bow. As she turned to the door, she saw the king standing there, as if he was there the whole time. He gave Impa a knowing look just as she did.

"I've consulted with the great fairy." His majesty stated. "She says she thinks everything will go smoothly."

"Still. We must not take any chances." Impa replied. "We are on a time limit. Have the other three shown up yet?"

"Not yet. But hopefully it won't be long until they do."

Impa just nodded and looked away, making the king concerned.

"Is something bothering you Impa?" He asked.

"Can we really relay on that boy?" Impa question, referring to Link. "He's only just started training, and you're already sending him out to decide the fate of the kingdom."

"We must trust in the goddesses, Impa. I know Link hasn't had that much time to train, but we have no choice."

Impa looked away from the king with her grip on her sword tightening. The king put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I know what you are really concerned about." He said solemnly. "You're worried about Zelda, aren't you?"

Impa did not turn or say anything. She just nodded in response.

"I'm worried about her too, Impa." His majesty consoled. "But I know for certain that she is in good hands. You will be there for her and I know she will be safe with you and Link."

Impa turned around and faced the king with a straight face. She looked down at her sword and sighed.

"I will not fail you, my king." She said as she took a bow.

His majesty looked down at the warrior in front of him and smiled.

"I know you won't."

* * *

Over in the mask shop of Castletown, a certain salesman was also getting ready and was in the middle of packing supplies.

"Let's see here." He muttered to himself as he packed. "Stone mask, daggers, ropes, potions and healing items-"

"Mask of truth?"

Happy froze for a moment before turning from his hiking bag. Behind him was a shadow. The same shadow from the day when Link and Zelda came to his shop. Happy raised an eyebrow at the talking blotch of darkness.

"I've already packed that, Ikari." He said to the red eyed being. "And if you think I've changed my mind about going, you're wrong."

"I'm not complaining." Ikari replied unemotionally. "Though I did think you would be a little more worried."

"What are you implying?"

A white smudge in the shape of a smile appeared under Ikaris' red eyes.

"Well, we wouldn't want someone like the princess or the swordsman getting their hands on it." He smirked. "If they did and took a good look at you, they may assume that you, or we, are a two faced monster."

Happy gave Ikari a blank stare before letting out a light chuckle.

"You have quite the imagination." He said as he smiled, turning back to his bag. "Just as long as you don't annoy me on this trip, we won't have any trouble. From them or from each other."

The white smudge on Ikaris' face disappeared in the darkness of his shadowy frame.

"What's with the act? You sound a little too cheerful." He said with suspicion in his deep voice.

Happy just smiled at the dark shadow and threw his hiking bag onto his back.

"Perhaps it is because I'm excited. And perhaps you could be too if you tried." The salesman said as he raced for the door.

* * *

Within the caves of Death Mountain, Daruina held an ancient weapon in his hands. A large coal black hammer with the Goron emblem engraved into the steel and a fire red tip at the handle. Daruina took a deep breath as he stared down at the weapon, thinking of how the odds of him using it were unlikely until today.

"Papa?"

Daruina turned his head to see someone standing in the entrance to his room. A small child Goron stood there; looking up at the elder Goron while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Why what are you doing up so early, little one?" Daruina asked as he walked over to the child.

"I heard the others saying that you're going away." The Goron child said, looking up at his father. "Where're you going?"

Daruina looked down at the small child and smiled.

"I'm going on a very important journey, little one." He explained, kneeling down to the child's level. "I will be back, but I will have to go again. But I promise. I will come back safe. Until then, I'm relaying on you to keep charge while I'm gone."

Daruina put a hand on the child's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Can you do that for me, Tamaishi?" The elder asked of his child.

Tamaishi smiled at his father and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, papa!" Tamaishi answered, jumping with excitement.

Daruina chuckled at his sons' eagerness as he stood up.

"That's my boy. Take care of your brothers while I'm away. Understood?"

"Understood!" Tamaishi repeated with enthusiasm.

Daruina gave his son one more hug before leaving for Hyrule castle. The Gorons' of the mountain cheered for their leader; wishing him victory.

* * *

Within the throne room of the Zora's domain, the Zora princess stood in the centre of the coral decorated throne room with her hands on her hips as she faced her father.

"Father, enough is enough! I am going on this quest with Zelda and that's that!" Ruto argued with her father.

Rutos' father looked down at his daughter from his throne. The Zora king was a short and wide individual; with an appearance similar to a blow fish with a red coral crown encrusted with jewels on his head and a sea green cloak on his shoulders. The Zora king gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Ruto, you may be the princess of Zora's domain, but I am still the king!" He reminded. "This means that my order is still higher than yours, and I am ordering you not to leave Zora's domain!"

"Well I'm sorry, Father. But the fate of Hyrule is at stake." Ruto protested before heading for the doorway.

The king quickly jumped off of his throne and ran after his daughter with his short legs; stopping in front of Ruto at the waterfall that lead to the outside of Zora's domain. Ruto looked down at the old little Zora blocking her way, resisting the urge to push him aside.

"Ruto, I'm warning you! If you jump down this waterfall, I will come after you myself!" The Zora king threatened in a way that was hard to take seriously.

Ruto rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You're trying to stop me from leaving because a suitor is coming here." Ruto spoke firmly. "That's the reason, isn't it?"

The Zora king looked at Ruto with a face of dishonesty; shifting his eyes left and right as he tried to think up an explanation.

"N-no, that's not the reason-"

"Don't lie to me, father!" Ruto interrupted. "It's the only reason."

The Zora king turned away with a guilty look on his face. Ruto let out a frustrated sigh before speaking to her father again.

"As angered as I am with you right now, I have no time to discuss it." Ruto said as she prepared to dive. "We will discuss it when I come back for the key in the temple. Goodbye, father."

Despite her fathers' protests, the Zora princess leaped off the platform and swam towards Hyrule castle. The Zora king stood there, shaking his head in disbelief as he watched his daughter swim away.

"She never listens!" He loudly muttered to himself as he stomped his webbed foot on the ground.

* * *

As soon as Ruto, Daruina and the mask salesman arrived, Link and some servants prepared the travel carriage that the group would be travelling in throughout the quest. Link gently lead Epona to the front of the carriage and started putting some straps on her.

"It's okay, girl. Stay still." He whispered to the mare, making sure she would stay calm.

The king stood at the top of the steps with his hands behind his back; watching as what could be Hyrules' only hope prepared for the long journey. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I still have doubts about you doing this."

The king turned to face his daughter. Zelda stood in front of her father in a suit of armour; the silver of the protective gear shining in the sunlight as she emerged from the shade. Zelda fiddled with the bow and arrow in her hands.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree, father." The princess answered back solemnly. "Like you always say. The Goddesses work in strange ways."

"I know." The king replied with a sigh. "Just, come back safe."

Zelda smiled at her father and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. The king returned the hug with a smile of his own before reaching into his cloak and pulled out a charm on a necklace. The charm was an ocean green crystal with a circular shape and a white dot in the centre.

"This is a gateway crystal." The king explained to Zelda as he handed it to her. "When you find all the keys, hold it skyward and say where you want to go. It can only be used once, so be careful with it."

"Yes, father." Zelda replied as she put the charm around her neck.

Zelda felt something nudging against her leg. She looked down to see Daisuke looking up at her with sad eyes while making whimpering sounds. Zelda got down on her knees and held the dog in her arms.

"Don't worry about me, boy. I'll be back before you know it." The princess reassured.

"Zelda! It's time to leave!" Link called out from the carriage.

Zelda gave the canine one final pat. She stood up and raced to join the others inside the carriage. She looked back and waved goodbye to her father and Daisuke. Daruina, Ruto and Happy did the same from their spots on the carriage.

"Farewell, your majesty." Impa said with a salute.

"We'll try to come back as soon as we can." Link added.

"We'll save Hyrule!" Niva added with a shout.

With that, Link let out a whistle, signalling Epona to go. The king watched and waved as Hyrules' fate faded in the distance. The townspeople cheered and waved for the group; wishing them the best of luck on their mission. Zelda looked down to the floor of the carriage, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, princess?" Happy asked out of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Zelda replied, grinning nervously. "Going outside the town or castle walls for the first time can be quite nerve racking."

"You'll be OK, princess." Niva reassured. "We'll get through this."

"Still, time is of the essence." Impa added, crossing her arms. "We only have three months before Ganondorf puts his plan in motion."

Link looked back from his spot on top of the carriage and looked down at his peers.

"So where're we going first?" He asked while stretching his arms.

"Yes, where is our first destination?" Ruto added.

Impa took out a map from her armour and spread it out for the others to see.

"Here." She pointed to a section coloured green. "The lost woods."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Writers block and school are things that should never be together. But unfortunately, school has to come first. So enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Forest Part 1**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"For the fifth time, no."

Link sighed of frustration from Nivas' question; faced forward as Epona lead on through the green forest. The group only left Castletown one hour ago, and Niva already asked the question five times in counting. Daruina looked up from his spot in the carriage and spoke to the fairy.

"You must be patient, little one." He said, stretching his arms. "We'll get there soon enough."

"Hopefully it won't be long now." Impa added, holding the map. "We should be close."

"But it's best to be on our toes." Happy added in. "The lost woods hold many dangers. They say that many who enter never come out again."

Link and Ruto laughed out of disbelief, making Happy give them questionable looks.

"You find that funny?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we find it to be completely ridiculous." Ruto smirked. "That's just an old story to scare children."

"And me and Niva went into the lost wood the other day. And we're still here." Link joined in with a grin.

"We did get attacked by Moblins though." Niva commented.

"Well, yes. But they were no match for us."

Link looked forward towards Epona.

"Right, girl?" He called out the mare, getting a nay in response.

While everyone else were being quite chatty, Zelda paid no mind and just stared out the window of the cartridge; lost in thought. She stared at the green forest passing by the window; amazed by the beauty of the trees and the green bushes. She could not believe that this was one of the many things she had been missing while stuck in the castle walls.

"Your grace?"

Zelda heard Impas' voice speaking to her. She turned her head to face her caretaker.

"Yes, Impa?" Zelda asked in reply.

"You seem a bit lost. Is something bothering you?"

Zelda took a moment to think of a reply. Just as she opened her mouth, the cartridge came to a sudden halt; almost making its passengers fall out of their seats.

"Why are we stopping!?" Ruto questioned in a harsh tone.

"We've hit a road block!" Link answered back as he leaped off the roof of the cartridge.

Zelda and the others quickly exited the cartridge to see what was stopping their progress. An enormous brown bark tree was blocking the road; too wide to climb over and too tall to go around. Link shook his head in disbelief as he gazed at the fallen tree.

"This is just great." Link commented with a hint of sarcasm, throwing his arms in the air. It's gonna take hours to get past this giant log!"

"Now, don't threat, young one." Happy reminded as he jumped out of the cartridge. "Setbacks like this are to be expected."

"The salesman is right." Daruina agreed. "But I should be able to lift this and clear the path."

"Are you sure about that?" Niva questioned, doubting Daruinas' abilities.

"He's a Goron. They can lift boulders ten times their own size." happy answered back before turning to Daruina. "Go right ahead, sir."

Daruina cracked his knuckles as he stomped over to the fallen tree. The Goron leader placed his palms over the heavy timber and with all his might and strength, began lifting. As everyone else watched the Goron at work, Zelda felt a strange chilling sensation going down her spine. The princess looked behind her back; feeling that something was not right. She stared into the bushes as she heard a russeling sound coming from them. Zelda turned to her caretaker.

"Impa." She called out loud. "I think something is wrong-"

The princess felt a sharp sting in back of her neck. Zelda cringed at the painful sensation; putting her hand on the spot. Before she could figure out what hit her, the princess fell and passed out. Impa saw what happened and ran over in a hurry.

"Zelda!" Impa called out in concern.

Before the caretaker could check the princess, she felt the same sharp pain; hitting her in the back of the neck. Impa fainted in a matter of seconds, just as Zelda did. In a short amount of seconds, the same thing happened to Ruto; then Happy and then Link. Niva quickly flew down to the boy as he fell to the ground; flapping her wings rapidly in fear and concern. Epona was sent into a panic from the all commotion.

"Link! LINK!" She shouted, trying to shake him awake.

"We're being ambushed!" Daruina alerted; holding up his hammer.

Niva shook in fear as she hid inside Links shirt. The fairy shivered as she heard the sound of a struggle with Daruina shouting threats at an unknown enemy. A grunt could be heard. Niva stopped shivering as she listened. There was no sound. It was quiet.

"Daruina?" She called out softly.

The fairy crawled out of her hiding place; hoping the Goron leader was okay. To her shock and worry, Daruina was lying on the ground; completely unconscious, just like Link and the others. A frightened squeal escaped from Niva as she began to turn blue from her growing fear. Her breath almost stopped completely. The fairy had a feeling that something was behind her.

Niva was about to turn around when everything went dark; making the fairy scream.

...

Link groaned softly as he began to come around. The young swordsman opened his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were tightly conscripted by something that felt like rope. Link struggled to get free, but it was in vain.

"What is this!?" He shouted in frustration.

"Link?"

Link heard a voice call his name. It was high pitched and tiny. He recognised it almost immediately.

"Niva?" Link called out. "Niva, is that you!? Where are you!? I can't see!"

"QUIET, TRESPASSERS!"

Link heard a different voice shout. It was light, like it belonged to a child.

"You and your friends made a big mistake coming here!" The voice said furiously.

"What? Who are you? Show yourself!" Link demanded.

Link heard a small amount of footsteps before his vision suddenly returned. The swordsman cringed at the sudden light, blurring his vision. But it quickly cleared. Link looked around to see where he was. Ropes tied on his arms and legs to a pole that stopped him from moving. Niva was in a small cage. Zelda and the others were nowhere to be found. Link looked up to see some kind of ceiling covered in green and brown leaves. He looked back down to see the one who yelled. A small child-like being stood in front of Link. His skin was light green with leaves covering parts of his body. His hair was a dark shade of green and his eyes were a light green with diamond shapes pupils. The being was wearing a green tunic and bare foot with his left ankle wrapped in bandage. Link just shook his head in confusion at the sight.

"Who are you?" he questioned. "Where are the bandits that ambushed us? Where are my friends?"

"There were no bandits!" The being answered back harshly. "Me and my brothers ambushed you!"

Link raised an eyebrow before letting out a laugh of disbelief.

"Impossible. You're just a kid." He mocked.

Link stopped laughing when the forest creature came up to him and kicked him in the foot, making him grunt in pain.

"If you don't shut your month, I'll hit you even harder, Gerudo spy!" The creature threatened ferociously.

"Leave him alone, you little creep!" Niva rattled her cage.

The creature stopped talking and gave Niva a sharp glare. He turned back to Link and backed away from him.

"Whatever. The great Deku tree will decide what to do with you anyway." The creature smirked.

Before Link or Niva could respond, the creature let out a loud deafening whistle. A few seconds later, more leafy creatures came into the hut. One of them took the cage that Niva was in while the rest took the poll that Link was tied to. The main creature ordered the others to take their prisoners to somewhere called the resting place. The creature held up the pole that Link was tied to; hanging by his wrists and ankles with his back just above the ground. Niva nervously held the bars of her cage as she looked her new and unknown surroundings. The creatures took their prisoners out of the hut and into a village. The village was surrounded by think trees so no one could see it. All of the huts in the village were small; all made from wood and leaves. More leafy creatures began to gather around as Link and Niva were getting closer to wherever they were being taken.

"What are you going to do to us?" Niva questioned fearfully.

"The great Deku tree will decide your fate." The creature holding the cage answered back.

As Link struggled to get loose from the ropes, he noticed something going passed. As the creatures continued their trek, they went passed a statue in the middle of the village. The statue resembled a young boy, wearing a tunic and a cap, with a sword and a shield. Link kept thinking that the statue looked familiar, but he could not recall anything of it.

The creatures marched into an entrance leading into a large ring of trees, resembling an arena. The ring was crowded with many creatures; yelling and booing at what Link could assume was him and Niva. Niva let out a gasp and turned to her friend.

"Link, look!" She called out pointing at something.

Link let his head go back so he could see what Niva was pointing at. Even if it was upside down to him, Link almost let out a gasp. In the centre of the ring, were Zelda and the others. All of them were tied up with rope except for Daruina, who was in chains instead.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up; coming back into consciousness. The princess started looking around as she realised what was happening. A look of worry and anxiety could be seen on her face.

"Where are we!?" She questioned anxiously, struggling against the ropes.

"Zelda! Zelda!" link called out, trying to get her attention. "It's me, Link-"

"Shut it, spy!" One of the creatures yelled at him. "The great Deku tree speaks!"

The arena went silent as all eyes fell onto what seemed like a giant tree at the centre. But after a few seconds, everyone stared in awe as the bark on the tree began to change shape. A face that resembled an old wise shaman slowly appeared on the middle of the tree. While Link, Niva and Zelda stared in awe, the creatures slowly got on their knees and bowed down. The leaves on the mighty tree shook as it let out a yawn.

"Oh, great Deku tree!" The main creature greeted with a bow. "We have captured spies from the outside of the Forrest!"

"Have you?" The Deku tree spoke slowly and deeply. "Let me speak to one of them."

The main creature nodded before turning to his group; ordering them to bring Link to the front. The creatures grabbed the pole that Link was tied to, brought it to the Deku tree and jammed it into the ground so it would stand. Link gave the creatures a cold glare.

"Why are you here, stranger?" The mighty tree spoke, getting the boys attention.

Link took a moment to reply, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, for starters, me and my friends are not spies!" Link clarified.

"You did not answer my question." The Deku tree spoke deeply. "Why are you here?"

"W-we came from Hyrule! We're on a mission from the king!"

Leaves fell from the Deku tree as he went deep in thought.

"What is your name?" The mighty tree questioned.

Link took a deep breath before answering the question.

"My name is Link!" The young swordsman announced. "I-"

"Wait!"

The Deku tree interrupted Link with a booming shout.

"What did you say?" The mighty tree questioned.

"I said my name is Link!" The swordsman yelled out, struggling against the ropes.

The Deku tree froze as the creatures within the arena began whispering to each other. Link, Niva and Zelda looked back and forth at the whispering crowd; wondering what they were saying. As the whispering continued, some of the group came to. The salesman awoke with a stir, trying to stretch his arms before noticing his restrictions.

"What's going on?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at the ropes.

Impa awoke with a start, immediately taking noticing of the ropes. The caretaker struggled against the ropes with all her might; gaining no success. Daruina and Ruto were still out cold.

"Where are we!?" Impa shouted in question.

"SILENCE!"

The great Deku tree shouted in his booming voice gaining the attention of all in the arena and awakening Ruto and Daruina with a start.

"That cannot be your name." He addressed to Link. "The only one with that name was the Hero of time. You are not the hero of time."

"Yes he is!" Zelda spoke up, getting the tree's attention. "He bares the mark of courage!"

"Shut your mouth, spy!" A creature shouted rudely.

"Let him free and he will show you!" Zelda continued.

Everyone within the arena had their eyes on the Deku tree as he went into deep thought. He shook his leaves as he came to a decision.

"Do as she says." The Deku tree instructed towards the creatures.

The creatures gave each other looks of disbelief, but they did as they were told. The creatures freed Link from the ropes. Link rubbed his wrists as he gave the creatures a blank stare, then he looked up at the Deku tree with a look of determination.

"Go on then." The tree insisted.

Link looked down at his left hand as he carefully removed his glove. When he did so, he held up his hand high in air; curled into a fist. The Deku tree took a long look at the triangle symbol on the boys' hand.

"The mark." He muttered, still examining the marking.

"See? There's your proof!" Niva shouted outloud; getting shushed by Zelda.

Link, Zelda and the group watched nervously as the Deku tree shook his leaves; about to say something.

"Release them all!" He announced in a booming voice.

The creatures hurriedly did as they were told; release the heroes one at a time.

Zelda, Impa, Ruto and Happy rubbed their wrists from the tightness of the ropes upon release. Niva flew rapidly when the lock of her cage was opened while Daruina stretched his muscles from the chains. Zelda stepped forward towards the Deku tree and stood beside Link as the old tree looked down at her.

"Forgive my children, my dear." He spoke in a tired tone of voice. "There has been so much happening. It has left them afraid."

"I bare no ill will towards you or your people, great Deku tree." Zelda replied with a bow.

Link looked around at all the creatures, all saying things to each other.

"Still. People do not usually come to this part of the forest." The Deku tree continued. "Mainly because monster attacks have become more frequent as of late."

"Well, we're on a quest to stop it from getting any worse." Link added.

"We believe you have something that we need." Zelda continued.

"Do I? Just what is it that you need?" The Deku tree questioned.

"A key!" Niva added, flying over in a hurry.

The Deku tree went into deep thought; thinking of a way to respond.

"I believe you may be referring to the one in the temple." He presumed. "But no one has been in there for a long time. I only know it is there because of the legend."

"About my great grandmother and how she scattered the keys." Zelda added.

"Yes. But I must warn you. There are dangers lurking and traps hidden inside that place. It is best that you all rest and wait till tomorrow if you want to go after the key."

"That would be best." Link agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Links eyes went wide as he realised something else.

"Epona!" He shouted suddenly, scaring Zelda. "Where's my horse!?"

"She's right here."

Link turned around to see the leader of the creatures; standing there and holding Epona by the strap. Link rushed over as the horse let out a nay of distress.

"Sssh, it's alright girl, it's alright." He whispered to mare as he stroked her mane; calming her down.

Link turned his head for a moment to look at the leader. Who in return just turned around and walked away with a sour look on his face.

* * *

**AN: I'm very sorry for taking so long with this. I've had a lot on my plate for the past few months. So there might be a few grammar or spelling mistakes in here.**


End file.
